Golden eyes, Black fur
by Shiory
Summary: After Snape is beaten to a near death state he finds him self stuck at the mercy of a strange woman who has more then her share of problems. Rated M for torture and later Chapters.
1. Gold eyes and black eyes

A flash of white as a foot came flying at his face he didn't even feel the connection just unbearable pain. Another curse wracked his body and made him tremble on the cold stone floor of an old Abby one of the few hiding places that was used by the Dark Lord.

"Are you really a traitor Severus?" Bellatrix sneered she seemed to take the most enjoyment out of beating him and making him cry out in pain. He didn't get a chance to answer even if he had wanted to, as another curse ripped through him

"He gave his orders Snape. You're going to die tonight… but we're going to let it happen slowly we're going to leave you here to bleed all over the ground and die in anguish and pain." Another hooded man said as he kicked the former potions master hard in the chest.

"But So-" Bellatrix started to object but the man put a hand up she silenced quickly. Snape did not know this man, he was new but ruthless. Golden eyes were the only thing he saw among the darkness of black robes and a hood, the mans name escaped him.

"We want him to suffer and what better way then to let him writhe in pain all night." The man said laughing. He was sadistic and cruel his fingers closed around Severuses' throat and pulled him up till they were eye level

"You are nothing more then a weak bug on the great lord's shoe and when you are gone I will gladly take your place." He hissed Severus made no indication of understanding though he did hear every word. The death eater threw him to the ground and he was sure he skidded across the stone a little before his body stopped moving, everything screamed with its own pain

"Come let's go we have no reason to stay and watch he'll be dead in the morning we will retune then and dispose of his corpse." The man said turning away from the beaten man on the floor and walking away Bellatrix and three others followed him quickly spinning in place, several pops filled the air as they apperated away.

He groaned his mind screamed with protests as he tried to move but each shift sent a howl of anguish ripping from his throat. How long would this last, before the icy darkness of death allowed him peace? His eyes slid in and out of focus his mind fogging over he would pass out and die right there he was certain.

Before his eyes closed a large black cat leapt over him lightly it landed gracefully and faced him. It was much too big to be a house cat then what was it? He figured it was probably planning to eat him or something and though this made no sense he was going to die anyway why bother trying to make sense? His eyes drifted closed just as the cat began to warp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At some point his eyes opened, darkness surrounded him his body was burning and sore, surly he was in hell obsidian eyes looked around as he found his body would not move no matter how hard he tried. Something soft yet slightly cold touched his forehead but it was to dark to see what it was

"Don't worry your safe here rest you have a lot of healing to do." A voice said soft and kind somehow calming he felt a hand carefully cover his eyes

"Trust me and sleep it will be less painful this way, and you need the rest." The voice continued his eyes drifted closed and the hand was taken away his last thought before he lost conciseness again was 'Thank you'

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_Blood everywhere, eyes staring lifelessly up at him his dark robes drenched in blood his eyes swept across the scene, _

_"Is anyone alive!" he yelled his voice echoing across the sea of blood and bodies. A low laugh met his ears in response, a cold cruel inhuman laugh that belonged to the snake like monster of a man who had controlled him for so many years _

_He began running, his legs moving sluggishly through the gore around him. He had to escape, he had to tell people the truth, he had to explain his actions, and warn people of the Dark Lords plan_

_"Severus you killed that damned man on his own order didn't you? You didn't do it out of loyalty to me!" he turned quickly looking everywhere for the source of the voice that shook him to his very core _

_"I am right behind you Severus." The voice said and he turned only to see a flash of green, _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dark eyes shot open and his hands flew to his face. Pale fingers brushing cold and beaten skin, he looked around his body was soar and his mind was fuzzy with dull pain, his last memory was of being beaten mercilessly by death eaters till he was broken and bloody. A long torture session that had been given to him as The Dark Lord had pried into his mind and discovered the location of the boy he had so carefully hidden,

'Or so he thinks.' Severus had thought when he was left on cold stone floor to die for his disloyalty to the man. It was then that it occurred to Severus that he was not on a cold stone floor, nor was he dead.

Looking around he found himself in a feather filled bed tucked comfortably in to deep crimson sheets. The fingers that had run across his face were covered in white bandages he could also feel scratchy gauze on his face and over other areas of his body as he moved to look around the dimly lit room.

The bed he was on was tucked in the corner leaving a lot of floor space deep stained wood paneled the ground upon which sat a rug, the same deep crimson as the sheets. Two big leather arm chairs, a table, and a fire place with in which a strong fire crackled and popped merrily with no regard to a growing headache that made the man sink back in to soft pillows.

The sound of a door opening made him look around a little until a tall figure came into his line of vision caring a bowl, by the way she carried it, it had to have been filled with water, or some other liquid. He opened his mouth in an attempt to ask the person were he was but only a soft wheeze escaped him. Thankfully that noise did the trick as the figure turned to face him he saw a pale face and molten gold eyes before she spoke

"You're alive then? That's good, I didn't like the idea of having a dead man in my bed." She said calmly as if she were not talking of him being dead. She wore a red top, and simple black slacks, her hair was a strait black that fell down so far he couldn't see were it ended from his laying position. Her cloths were baggy on her and she seemed to have a frail beauty that surprised him

"Where am I?" he managed to croak out, the woman smiled setting the bowl on the table and pulling a rag off the edge and soaking it in cold water and rinsing it out.

"My room. We are in Kingslynn right now a small house not far from the hospital just incase you're hurt worse then I can fix." She said placing the rag on his forehead he flinched a little, it was freezing

"You have a fever, not surprising considering I found you half naked in an old Abby." She said with what he thought was a laugh. Walking away for a moment she pulled oneof the chairs over to him and sat checking the bandages on his hands very careful not to upset his wounds

"Who are you?" he asked she laughed lightly a soft sound that seemed to match her delicacy he was certain that was fever talking.

"And here I was assuming they all knew me." She said with a soft smile, his look of confusion; however, took the look away quickly

"Maya Solensen… I've been watching Harry Potter from the shadows on Dumbledore's orders for several years now." She said waving a hand as if it were not important

"Why aren't I still at the Abby? I'm not dead…" he said she raised an eyebrow

"Oh excellent deduction, did you figure that out on your own?" she asked Snape looked at her shocked she shook her head

"I saved you … why I did so is beyond me… my original intention in seeking you out was to rip you to bloody pieces for killing, _him_." She said he winced, the coldness in her voice and her emphasis on the word 'him' made it obvious who she was talking about

"How did you find me?" he asked after a moment she shrugged

"You were weak and someone else was prying into it as well I used the opening who ever it was created. Your mind wasn't shielded so I broke into it with Legilimancy." She said as if it were the most obvious explanation in the world; he looked at her she grinned almost sheepishly

"I was angry I didn't honestly think it work but I tried anyway… it hurt a bit actually…" she said Snape smirked

"Of course it would, you didn't think that I wouldn't have some sort of ward to protect myself incase of such moments of weakness." He yelped as she pinched on of his fingers

"Careful with the attitude I'm the one healing you here." She said plainly he realized that the pain in that area had dulled considerably

"You have so many broken bones…" she said not talking to him now she pulled back the blanket to expose a mostly bare chest

"Three ribs at most… you left tibia… your finger is probably fractured multiple fractures on your arms and legs, an infinite amount of cuts, even more bruises and a fever… they did not want you getting up did they?" she muttered softly prodding his side he gasped as pain shot through him

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he demanded loudly only to be poked again resulting in another yelp

"Don't yell I'm sitting right here." She said softly looking at him

"Stop poking me that hurts!" He said she grinned raising an eye brow

"Oh really?" he felt shivers at her grin she laughed

"Evil potions master's at my mercy now!" She said and promptly started to laugh

"I'm checking your wounds to see how they are healing so stop being a baby." She said waving a hand she laid her hand on the left side of his rib cage her fingers twitching softly he found it didn't actually hurt but her hand was oddly cold.

He didn't have time before to be embarrassed about the fact he was laying before her rather exposed and weak looking, but now she was touching his chest so lightly and showing absolutely no disgust at several scars and such that littered his skin he found himself closing his eyes wishing he had a shirt or something on.

"Are you alright you face is flushed." Maya asked carefully his eyes opened and a look of concern sat on her features

"Is something hurting… more so then before?" she asked he shook his head

"No… what are you? I haven't once seen you use magic nor are you using any spells to try and heal me this is all muggle treatment…" he said to his surprise she smiled and nodded

"I'm a witch and I do use magic… my healing spells are just … very bad. To put it simply, I was not born to be a healer that is for sure." She said with a laugh reaching back behind her she pulled her hair over her shoulder and reached between her shoulder blades

"What are you…" he trailed off as she lifted her hand up pulling a stained cherry wood wand with odd runes carved in the handle

"Cherry wood, crushed dragon eggshell core, and about ten years old." She said stopping for a moment to count exactly how long she had had it

"Dragons eggshell? That's strange…" he muttered just one among many strange things about this woman who had saved him. Said woman stood after a moment and walked to the foot of the bed pulling back the covers to expose his left leg

"Unless you know a good spell that can heal bones quickly you'll be stuck in bed for several days… it'll take a long time for this to heal even with magic… I've done my best but could only mend it so that the break was less severe but I couldn't heal it completely." She said he nodded

"I don't know any healing spells… I'm a potions master not a healer." He said looking away she nodded

"Well then your stuck with me for a while." She said recovering him he shivered a little

"Are you cold? I bet your hungry you look thin." She said grabbing the blanket and covering his chest her movements careful. The thought of food made his stomach growl and she laughed

"Soup will do you good I'll go make some… promise not to go anywhere?" she asked with a grin he shook his head and closed his eye a slight smile tugged at his lips

'A man lying in her bed half naked and injured… all she can do is crack jokes…' he thought, the door opened and he could hear Maya leave his mind wandered, why bother saving the life of a man she wanted to kill? Nothing came to mind

After a while he herd what sounded like singing but it was a wordless tune he couldn't really make it out, after a few minutes the song stopped and he could hear footsteps coming back

"That songstress needs to stop contacting me… I don't care what she learned it was old news…" Maya was grumbling opening the door and held a rather good smelling dish with a rag he looked at her inquisitively wondering about the grumblings but she frowned

"Well I didn't want to burn my self and I'd left my wand up here." She said thinking he was wondering about the rag, he shook his head

"What were you grumbling about?" he asked she flushed looking away

"I got a call from someone that's all." She muttered setting the bowl on the table and walking back over to the bed to help him sit up. Grabbing her wand from on top of the bed spread she gave it flick and the bowl floated over carefully setting itself down on his covered lap.

"It's just tomato soup but it's not too solid so you may be able to stomach it…" she said Severus nodded and grabbed the spoon in the dish before with drawing quickly his hand stinging Maya, who had gone over to stoke the fire, turned quickly at the clatter of the spoon hitting the dish.

"What's wrong?" she asked the man shook his head and mumbled something

"What?" Maya asked walking over he glared at her

"I can't hold the damn spoon…" he muttered she shook her head and sighed

"Why not just tell me then… would you like some help?" she asked scooting the chair that she had left beside the bed a little closer, he glared at her

"Are you enjoying tormenting me woman?" She nodded

"Yes, yes I am enjoying this I have every right to." She said crossing her arms

"Now do you want to eat or not?" she said Severus frowned and finally nodded Maya smiled

"Alright then." She said taking the bowl carefully and lifting the spoon Severus looked at it for a moment before opening his mouth and allowing the soup in

"See it's not that difficult to be helped once and a while." She said as he swallowed

"One in my position avoids accepting help when it is not necessary… I also have my pride." He said she raised an eyebrow

"You really did belong in that house..." she muttered gathering more soup and holding it up for him he looked at her a little surprised

"I followed Harry for sixteen years as protection, if I hadn't guessed what house you had been in I'd be rather dumb." She said he didn't respond only allowed himself to be fed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before he had finished the soup and Maya stood with the empty bowl to leave

"Why are you helping me?" he asked she stopped her hand resting on the door handle

"Maybe because helping you will make me feel human for a few days, I don't know to be honest." She said looking over at him, now resettled in the bed his hair seems to fan out a little around himin clumps, his obsidian eyes glanced at her for a moment and she looked away

"What do you mean human?" he asked but she only shook her head

"After all that has happened… after all I have seen and done nothing about… I no longer consider myself human." She said turning the handle and walking out the door leaving Severus to think about what she had said.

He honestly didn't get it… and he wasn't sure he was meant to so he gave up thinking about it and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep hoping he wouldn't be trapped here to long. He knew that as soon as the death eaters realized he wasn't laying dead in the Abby were they had left him; they would come searching for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud pop filled the air of the Abby and two cloaked figures stood there for a moment

"He isn't here… You said he would be dead and waiting here in the morning." Bellatrix said annoyed the man beside her shook his head

"Interference was not predicted… no matter we will find him quickly enough and when we do you may kill him at your leisure." The man said apperating away Bellatrix watched him go her eyes narrowing

"That man… the trust placed in him is he any better then Severus?" she muttered darkly looking at the blood still fresh on the ground as if it had just been spilled, that's when she saw it bloody marks that seemed to walk away and turn she looked at the marks

"Paw prints? Animagus! Someone must have found him… someone who is an Animagus… " Bellatrix smiled this information will please the Dark lord how easy it would be to find an Animagus with their contacts in the ministry she stood quikly apperated to where her master waited a grin stuck on her face

"Well?" came the demand she had expected when she hadn't returned with the man before her

"I may know of a way to find him it seems and animagus intrefeered." she said calmly bowing to the snake like man before her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoo chapter one is out XD I've had this idea for a while but I'd write a little then do somthing else then come back to it then go do somthing else XD I'll start the second chapter tomarrow ok? or today if I'm up to it. later peoples!


	2. Snape's Bath and bellatrix hunting

Severus Snape woke with a start; once again his dreams had been plagued by the sea of blood and bodies. He looked around taking a moment to remember where he was, he sighed. He was still in Mayas house in her bad apparently as well, he was healing his head didn't hurt any more. Lack of a window in the room meant that he could make no determination as to whether it was morning or noon or even the middle of the night. The fire was still lit, not dieing at all, it cast dancing shadows across the walls with a golden orange glow.

A soft sniffling sound got his attention and he shifted a little and sat up, quite surprised to find it didn't hurt as much as before. Sitting in one of the arm chairs her eyes closed her head tilted so far to the side that her cheek bone just rested on her shoulder, was Maya, her black hair spread a little around her a few locks falling across her face. Her chair, still close to the bed, had its back to the flames of the fire but he could still pick out details, and the longer her looked the more things he noticed.

She had a long scar from the inner corner of her left eye across the bridge of her nose along her eye lid and reaching to her right ear though he had noticed it earlier he hadn't had the chance nor the mind set to really examine it. Now that he was just lying there with nothing better to do he wondered why she had not gotten it magically removed.

It was with that thought that the girl before him stirred and woke. Golden eyes opened and looked around, probably wondering why she was sitting in a chair and not snug in crimson sheets. She looked at Severus and smiled

"Your awake... are you hungry or something?" she asked her voice carried weariness

"How long have you slept?" he asked she shrugged

"Not long I just sat to rest my eyes really you still have a lot of work... And you were having night mars I had to... um..." she looked away; even in the orange light he could see a slight blush

"Had to what?" he demanded

"I had to hold you down so you didn't upset your wounds... You kept moaning in your sleep but you wouldn't wake up so I just held you in place so you didn't hurt your self." she said quickly. Snape looked at her stunned, was that all? He shook his head

"Did I say anything?" he asked finally she thought for a moment

"You kept muttering 'he asked me to, he asked me to'." Severus looked away at hearing this he knew exactly what he had meant

"Who asked you to what?" she asked

"Was it _Him_? Did he ask you to kill Dumbledore?" she asked with an amazingly calm albeit frightening voice. Severus didn't look at her out of the corner of his eye he saw her stand

"You didn't answer me when I asked if you were hungry, are you?" she asked he nodded

"Alright then." She muttered walking out of the room he almost flinched when she slammed the door behind her

"Sorry about that… wind caught the door and made it slam." She said through the door, he was quite certain he was in the care of a mad woman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark robes settled around his pale frame as he walked in to the room, his appearance causing such a stir that he couldn't help but smirk

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" he said loudly the woman stepped for ward and kneeled before him her dark eyes down a few strands of hair escaping her and dangling freely from the hood

"Yes my lord." She said simply her eyes for a moment resting on pale exposed feet before he shifted to cover them

"You said he was taken by an animagus, and yet Mamiya Tokida, upon his return said nothing of this… why is that?" he demanded sitting in a chair; he was the only one who sat. They all stood and knew better then to complain about that thus it was never questioned.

"With all due respect my lord he did not stay very long he merely realized that Severus was missing then left." She said. A shift of dark robes and she flinched, true fear of the snake before her

"You protect him?" He asked a slight sneer curled his lips as he looked down on the woman kneeling in the dust she shook her head

"No my lord merely trying to explain…" she said he leaned back in his chair

"Contact Varos, he's still with in the ministry I want a list of all animagi, I doubt whoever it is who saved his sorry ass would be unregistered I think we'll pay each one a little visit until we have found him." He said standing quickly

"GO NOW!" he yelled many flinched as he swept past them back to his rooms He would not waste his time with the idiots he called followers.

"_Nagini_." He hissed out the name and was quickly met by a large female snake who lowered it head upon seeing him

"_You will join them in there search for the potions master report to me everything that happens, I also what you to prevent them from killing who ever saved him… I would like to see who would have the gall to save a man from me_." He said holding out a hand she rested her head in the cold pale palm to show her understanding

"_Now go I am tired._" He said after a moment, the snake pulled away quickly and he vanished into his room two burly wizards stood at the door to make sure no one disrupted his rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape had thrown the covers off just to feel air on his skin, the room felt a little stuffy and he wondered if he was getting another fever. He glanced over as the door opened and Maya walked in carrying a tray

"Bacon, eggs, sausage, toast orange juice and milk!" she said so fast Snape had to think for a second about what she was talking about

"That's a lot of food…" he said she smiled

"Yes well I figured you might be hungrier then you let on." She said setting the tray down on the table she flicked her wand and a soft thump was hard from the foot of the bed, a pair of black pants and a black t shirt and a towel floated over and rested on the bed.

"After you eat I'm insisting you have a bath… one it will sooth the bruises, and two you're beginning to smell." She said he looked at her annoyed

"Well pardon me for not having a chance to bath in a few days." He said she smiled

"Actually it's only been about three days so you're not that bad… I'll help you to the bath room, that leg is still in bad shape." She said walking over and holding out a hand he started at it he wasn't about to ask for anymore help, he pushed him self of the bed and his legs gave out under him they both went down and she caught him just before he completely collapsed to the floor

"You idiot your bodies weak your lucky you can sit up! What are you thinking trying to stand?" She said obviously frustrated she stood carefully hauling him up and helping him walk to the table

"Now eat... I have work that needs to be done I'll be back in five minuets ok?" she said looking at him he nodded curtly but avoided her gaze

"Enjoy..." she muttered walking to the door he was finally able to see that her hair was long enough to just brush the floor. She leaned against the door her eyes closing she sighed

"So stubborn… oh well I have things to do." She muttered turning to leave and walking down the hall, Severus listened to her footsteps vanish and shook his head, digging in to the meal he found himself ravenous. Despite slightly burnt bacon the rest of the meal was really well cooked and the five minuets flew past much to fast. A soft knock sounded at the door and Maya walked in

"Wow… you ate it all… guess I was right about you huh?" Severus looked away and she laughed

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." She said he turn to her with a glare

"I am not embarrassed!" he said annoyed she shook her head

"What ever you say." she said walking over she held out a hand and he looked at it confused

"You did want to bathe am I correct?" she said simply and then he remembered the conversation he took the hand and let her help him up

She used her other hand to flick her wand and get the cloths and towel from before to follow them. She led him out the door and in to a dark hall way candle on the walls gave the hall a rather eerie look as they walked.

The walls had a dark wood paneling from the floor to about three feet up and then the rest of it was a deep crimson wall paper, The floor was the same dark wood used in Mayas room with a red carpet down the center. Large expanses of wall had small table set against them on which large vases with many crimson roses sat.

"You have quite an interesting home." he muttered they had passed by seven dark wood doors all of which had engravings on them

"Yes well, considering my father's... odd hobby you couldn't expect much different for his home now could you?" she said in a tone that said the subject was closed Severus nodded

"Lots of doors." he muttered she laughed

"Yes we use to entertain many people and had lots of grand parties... something my mother indulged in... she was a woman who loved parties." she said simply. She soon stopped in front of a door with a water fall engraving on it which Snape avoided commenting on

"It'll make sense when you see in side." she said waving a hand over the door handle it clicked and she smiled pushing open the door Severus stared at the room amazed

Stained glass panels hung suspended in darkness yet emitted a strong light, the floor was several glittering blue stone and in the center the was a water fall witch tumbled unending into a large pool of crystal clear water, though the water was falling from a good height there was little noise a soft giggle was herd and he found a little female house elf standing on the edge of the pool holding a basket of shampoo and other 'Bath time' necessities

"It's... different." he said finally Maya shook her head

"It's just plain strange I only keep it because of all the time that was taken to make it." she said easing him on to the floor next to the pool she turned her back on him

"I have absolutely no intention of helping you get undressed." she said and he nodded realizing she wouldn't see it he spoke

"Well I wouldn't want your help with that any way." he said simply another giggle and he found the house elf hadn't turned away

"Do you mind?" he basically growled at the female who blinked looking at him confused, it was bad enough two women had now seen him in such a stat and shirtless but he would not allow one, even a house elf female, to see the rest of him bare

"Matchi turn from him please." Maya said the elf giggled and turned away. She wore a glittering dark green cloth that was tied around her like a toga and looked amazingly well kept

"You say please to your house elves?" he muttered pulling his pants off and carefully sliding into the water

"Yes I do I find it is much kinder then to kick or beat them to do what you want." she said simply he tucked close to the edge so that she wouldn't see him when she would and did turn to face him

"You may stay in as long as you like Matchi will aide you and get you anything you need. When you are done tell her and she will come get me." Maya said turning away from him once more she walked to the open door and closed it, in an instant the door was enveloped in the black darkness of the area, and he was alone with Matchi the house elf.

It wasn't long before he felt nice and clean something with in the water prevented his cut from stinging as he cleaned them very carefully. Part of him was quit content to just hide in there for ever the rest of him was quiet ready to beat that thought to a bloody pulp for even considering using the word 'Hiding'. He raised a pruned hand and chuckled

"Matchi." He said a little uncertain, the Elf had tucked her self away in to the darkness, hope fully, with her back to him as he had requested. She emerged and smiled

"I'm done if you could go tell Maya." He said reaching for the thick black towel the rested on the floor next to his change of cloths Matching bowed deeply

"Matchi shall get mistress then Matchi wish's pardon for a momentary glimpse at mistresses' friend." She said before a pop filled the air and the elf was gone. Severus shook his head and dried off quickly, pulling on his clothing equally fast he had just done up the last button of the shirt when the door opened and Maya walked in.

"Matchi said you were done." She said simply her eyes were closed in case he was 'exposed'

"Yes and I am dress." He said she opened one eye and smiled

"So you are. Come on then you've been in so long it's time for lunch." She said walking over and offering her hand. He took it with out hesitation and she helped him up quiet faster then when they had left they were back at Mayas room and Severus was settled in a chair at the table a plate before him

"I tried making pork chops… they may not be any good but it's all I could find in the house." She said simply waving a hand at the steaming plate indeed the looked a little over done but matched with mashed potatoes and corn it tasted just as good as breakfast though he wouldn't say it she seemed to have a good hand for cooking.

"Why did you not just go get more food if you were worried about that?" he asked pushing away a now empty plate and looking at her. She was seated in the other chair her chin resting on her knuckles as she looked thoughtfully into the flames

"Because you're not the only one in hiding right now… I'm making sure, that if I was seen helping you, this hiding place is not found." She said simply. He looked at her surprised

"Of course if he were to find you he would likely kill you for interfering." He said softly she looked at him with a light grin

"Oh thanks that makes me feel so much better about my safety." She said with light sarcasm

"Are you done eating?" she asked he nodded and she waved her wand the plate vanishing from sight

"Would you like a book or something or do you want to sleep?" she asked Severus thought for a moment. He was rather tired

"I think I'll sleep." He said and she nodded standing and walking over she helped him out of the chair and over to the bed

"Sleep well." She said softly allowing him to cover him self with the crimson blanket she muttered something and the fire died and a black silky darkness filled the room. A thump was herd and a soft ouch As Maya moved to the door

"Stupid chair." He herd her mutter as the door opened spilling light across the room for a second before she stepped out and shut the door. His eyes drifted shut and he wearily noticed that he may have been smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Green eyes stared lifelessly at three hooded figures the woman laying sprawled on the floor had not stood a chance against them, Bellatrix was disgusted that the woman had attempted to claim that the house was not hers and she was watching it for a friend

"He wasn't here Bellatrix." One muttered looking at the woman who stood over the body

"No… set the mark and lets get going there were much more people on this list then I assumed there would be." She said

"The woman said it wasn't her house though, are you sure she's was the one we were after?" the third asked her she rounded on him

"Would you openly admit to being an animagus to a bunch of death eaters on a man hunt?" she demanded the figure shook it head quickly

"Then stop asking stupid questions and let go!" She said pointedly, she walked out of the house throwing the door open so violently that the little fogged glass window on it smashed. Raising her wand she congered the dark mark and spun on the spot away from the house and her two helpers. The other two walked out slowly one pulling out a roll of parchment he crossed off the name on a rather lengthy list

"This'll take forever." He muttered to his companion

"Yes but just think if we find who ever it was the Dark Lord is sure to praise us." The other said with almost a wistful smile

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two YAY - No reviews but I do have 41 hits last I checked so atleast people are reading


	3. Reading about death and meeting Jack

**A.N.** hey this is the third chapter! Thanks to Alice19thgirl who I think has reviewed all of my stories. Your kind words keep me sane XD any way I'm having a lot of fun with this one (What about the others? XD) sorry the last chapter wasn't all the fun, but you did get to hear about Sevy bathing witch was so fun to picture when I wrote it (God I have a dirty mind XD) any way on to the chapter (Which is the whole reason your here right? not to hear me rambling Doges various sharp objects Crap... all right lets get to it then Ehehehe) Oh and by the way there is a tribute to 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' in this chapter I commend you if you spot it XD I just like the movie Tim Burton is pretty cool

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus shifted, he had been awake for a while now but he had found no reason to move so he had just lain there, staring at the ceiling and thinking. With his move the covers pulled on something and he sat up, the fire was lit so the room was not dark but there was also a candle on the table glowing quite happily

"What in the..." he muttered sitting up his eyes fell on an envelope on the table as well as several books and a newspaper swinging his legs over he used the bed to support him self as far as he could then he carefully made his way over to the table keeping his balance steady so he didn't fall. His legs shook violently and he toppled forward Catching himself on the chair he pulled him self to sit on it letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd drawn.

He went for the envelope first his name written in a curled hand writing, he almost laughed, who else would be there to mistake it for theirs? He flipped the envelope over and pulled out the letter

_Dear Severus_

_I'm sorry, but I'm going to be away for a few days. Things are getting messy and I'm forced to leave you in the care of Matchi till I return. She has strict orders from me not to bother you unless you call for her and she will also be bringing you the newspaper as I'm sure you are wondering about the happenings in the wizerding world. As for the situation that calls me away you'll read about it on the front page, but what you won't learn is the fact I'm certain this is my fault. I have left you several books to read as well as some paper and a quill if you feel like writing. I'm not sure what you do in your spare time._

_I Will return as soon as I can I have no idea how I can change the happening or weather I can do anything to make it up to the families of those who lost people because of my actions. You might be dieing of boredom when and if I get back I give you permission to go to the room with a book engraved on it or the room with a rose engraved on it those rooms lead to a library (If you hadn't guessed) and a green house. Matchi will aide you in walking to these places if you find you wish to investigate them today _

_I can't stall any longer I must go now. Matchi has her orders if I am not herd from in three days she is to take you to the order with another letter from me… which I also have to write before I leave. Now I'm just writing this letter to avoid going… I'm sorry why did I write that? Who knows? _

_Maya _

Severus read the letter over three times before casting it aside quickly to grab the newspaper the meaning of her words sinking in. The head line was bold and a picture of a ministry woman hiding her face from the camera took up one third of the page

**_Terror for the Animagi! _**

**Several deaths were reported to the ministry last night all of the witches and wizards were registered animagi. The reason behind these violent attacks on animagi is unclear but according to a ministry official who refused to give her name "All the deaths occurred around ** **5 pm**** and ** **7 am**** last night there were no unique qualities to the attacks and because of this finding the reason for the attacks is becoming increasingly difficult. Usually when mass murder occurs, a pattern or motive is found rather quickly unfortunately the only driving force we have been able to come up with is the idea of wiping out all animagi who will not join _He who must not be named. _At this time it is advisable that all registered and unregistered animagi go into hiding for their own safety." The ministry official went on to say that …**

He folded the paper he couldn't read anymore… she knew something he didn't how could this possibly be her fault? He knew she was Animagi he had figured that the large cat had not been a dream but had been Maya finding him in the abbey

"How could they have figured it out?" he muttered thoughtfully he looked at a pile of parchment, a quill and an ink well that sat on the table hidden before by the books

"Some thing to pass the time? I brew potions when I have free time you silly woman… I guess for just this once I'll leave it and read…" he muttered grabbing the books he carefully made his way back over to the bed his legs were slightly stronger now and were no longer screaming in protest at his movement he smiled settling in to crimson sheets quite content to just sit there and read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black hair fluttered softly with her movements, black robes catching the wind billowed out behind her as she moved quickly along the road. This place had once been a humble farming community but after a nasty attack on it by dementors during the summer. The few people who were left abandoned the place in hopes that a more crowded area would some how be safer then being alone.

"I must fix this… my actions were with out thought, I have caused so many problems…" she muttered under her breath.

"This is my punishment for saving him... no good deed goes unpunished as they say… I should have considered what might happen if I took him from the Abbey…" Though she had not been the one holding the wand and though she had not known the repercussions of her actions she still knew this mess was her fault and she would not stop till it was fixed. Her golden eyes staring far down the road at a dark figure she assumed to be her contact.

"He's early." She muttered darkly surly that was a sign something was amiss… considering the man and his tendency to be late for anything important (Including his own wedding Though his bride was not to upset when he walked through the door ten minuets late mumbling about a bad spell.) she had assumed she would have been waiting at the meeting place for a good half hour before he arrived.

"You're late Solensen." The voice that spoke was rushed and slightly panicked he was in the open and he didn't like it

"White its nice to see you to. Just because I arrived after you doesn't make me late you are early." She muttered waving a hand to brush away such unimportant small talk.

"How did they get the list? Why are we meeting here? What happened to Anna? Where have you been? How long must me and Sally hide?" his questions were asked so fast that Maya was sure he had practiced in front of a mirror or something to pull it off with out even a hint of a smile that seemed to plague everything he did.

"I don't know how they got the list I don't work for them. We are meeting here because it is quiet safe and away from prying eyes and ears no one would bother looking for us here if there's even anyone looking for us at all. From what I have learned Anna was among those killed last nig-" she was cut off by a swift punch to her jaw

"HOW CAN YOU SPEEK OF ANNA'S DEATH WITH A STRAIT FACE!" White demanded looming over her his eyes seeming to flash with rage, his face, normally a calm passive thing with kind expressions and softly built features, contorted in anger. Maya straitened the blow had shocked her completely her pale fingers bushed the area and she winced, there would be a bruise she was certain.

"I speak of Anna's death calmly and with a strait face because she would not have wanted me to lose my strength and break down at her loss. We all made the promise that if one of use died during the war the rest of us would wait till after the fighting to mourn!" she said her voice slowly rising she didn't appreciate being struck for keeping a promise

"That promise was made seventeen years ago! Before You know who fell from power!" White said his anger rising again

"Yes but that didn't end the war did it? Just postponed it a little!" Maya shot back with equal rage

"We can not be fighting like this now I came to ask for your help!" she yelled, the man before her visibly faltered. Maya Solensen, the women who never asked for help and who always did things on her own, was asking for help?

"I messed up Jack… I couldn't do it… I saved him instead… they figured out that it was an animagus… I don't know how! You and sally are in danger… because of this Anna is dead because of my foolishness." Maya was babbling like an idiot using his first name admitting to having done something wrong, what was wrong with the woman? What was she talking about?

"Maya calm down and tell me what happened." She shook her head black hair falling across her face making pale skin seem paler almost sickly

"I can't say too much but I saved a man's life… My intent was to kill him because he had done something… but I ended up saving his life instead and now the death eaters are going after animagi! Only three days after I rescued him! I found him in my other form! There must have been something there… some sort of give that told them it was an animagus who took him away…" she said Jack reached and pulled his friend into a careful embrace

"Maya, you saved a man's life from You know who? What were you thinking?" he asked softly Maya shook her head

"I'm not sure but when I saw him laying there beaten and broken I had to help him he reminded me so much of…" Maya stopped

"He reminded you of your self." Jack finished she pulled away

"Of what I once was… that's all… Jack you need to be with Sally I shouldn't have asked for you to come and help me and I'm sorry." She said the man stepped forward

"Maya what can you do anyway? Even with my help we can't just take on a bunch of death eaters and stop them from killing the Animagi." He said she nodded

"Yes I know but… I have to do something this is my fault." She muttered Jack shook his head this time

"The world is not your responsibility… How many Times did Anna and Sally have to tell you that?" he said with a chuckle his rage forgotten

"More time then I can count." Maya replied with a small smile

"I can't help it I want to use this strength I have to aide people… Sixteen years of… of just watching… I can't keep watching I have to help." She said stopping herself before she said Harry's name, Jack had known she was doing a favor for Dumbledore and he had also known that it would likely take many years. Jack, his wife Sally, and Anna had no idea exactly what she was doing, and those were still her orders, no one could know of Harry's secret watcher except for those who needed to know.

"Were you and Sally able to find a place to hide?" she asked Jack nodded

"Sally thought we should go to her parents and pose as family pets but some how that seemed to obvious so we vetoed the plan and went for finding a small apartment in London, we're protected by so many charms it's almost funny." Maya smiled

"Yah but you would laugh about anything if I remember correctly, back at school when ever I got in trouble you were always the one sitting next to me laughing your butt off and yelling how awesome that was." She said Jack nodded thoughtfully

"Yes we were quit the noisy teens weren't we? I think I blew the whole student body away when I proposed to Sally and not you." He said Maya rolled her eyes

"I think they thought it was beneficial to your health that you like Sally more then me." She said

"I did come out here to discuss fighting death eaters and trying to stop this rampage… how did we get off topic?" she asked crossing her arms Jack shrugged

"When you started acting like a dog that just got kicked…" he said Maya frowned and punched his arm

"I'd hit your face but Sally would blast me to kingdom come." She said with a smirk Jack smiled probably silently thanking Sally's violent fondness for his kind face.

"You should go home I'll handle this I'm sorry I bothered you." She said turning away her robes flying out with a flourish

"What is it with you and billowy cloths?" Jack asked Maya looked back

"Makes me feel like I'm flying… and that freedom, my friend, is worth imagining." She said waving her wand the wards that had been put up to protect them crumbled

"You need to work on your wards there still weak." She said with one last look back at him she spun on the spot and apperated with a pop

"Maya You always have to have the last word…" Jack said with a smile apperating away to his anxious wife.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was restless, sitting and reading could only occupy his mind for so long he was bored. Sitting in a windowless room with no idea of the time and, maybe, a little hungry was beginning to bug him thoroughly

"Matchi!" he called out in a harsh tone a loud crack and Matchi was standing before him today and a long dark blue toga that seemed to match sparkling sapphire eyes that looked at him in earnest

"Yes Mistress's friend? You have called Matchi, Matchi wish's to do any thing to make Mistress's friend more comfortable." She said her voice and oddly sweet squeak

"Yes well I'm rather hungry and this room is grating on my nerves. In her letter Maya mentioned a garden." He said Matchi's eyes shone at the opportunity to aide her mistress's guest

"Oh yes a lovely green house Garden that mistress thought may help your health! A way for you to get out in the open, with out being in the open!" Matchi said with a giggle and a smile

"Would Mistress's guest like to have lunch in the green house garden?" she asked Severus nodded

"Yes that sounds nice…" he muttered anything to get out of this stuffy dark room. He moved the books over and swung his legs over the edge Matchi ran over and snapped her fingers one of the chairs lifted from the floor and floated over Severus looked at it with a frown

"Mistress said to aide you in walking to where you wished to go." She said the man sighed

"Yes I assume she did but you floating me in a chair is hardly me walking is it?" he demanded his voice harsh and sharp. The chair dropped to the floor quickly and Matchi with drew, her pointed ear seemed to droop and the happy twinkle in her eye vanished in an instant

"Please forgive Matchi she meant no harm…" the elf said looking on the verge of tears Maya obviously was overly kind to the elf Severus groaned in annoyance

"I understand There is nothing to forgive." He said and Matchi nodded slowly

"If you could just walk with me and catch me in case I lose my balance." Severus offered her eyes lit up at once

"Yes of course Mistress's Guest!" she said with a smile walking back over he stepped carefully over to the door and after a while the odd twosome had made there way much farther down the hall then the odd waterfall bath room and to a door that Maya had described in the letter. Matchi brushed the door lightly and it opened slowly revealing an amazing green house the glass so deeply fogged it was like a cloudy day He was surrounded by so many plants he couldn't help but smile. So many potion ingredients such an amazing place he felt rather privileged to see

"This is amazing…" he breathed walking inside something moved to his left and he looked over just in time to see several birds with ruby and emerald colored plumage fly off from the sudden disturbance in the organic haven.

Matchi led Severus a little deeper in to the green house, he could hear so many birds singing he could see butterflies and even a few bee's had he not know he was in a green house he would swear he was outside. They eventually came to a glass table and a few garden chairs Severus was surprised to find the books from before sitting on the table

"I thought that Mistress's guest may like to read in here after eating." Matchi explained and he nodded settling in to a seat he smiled actually quite relaxed. Matchi vanished and Severus closed his eyes just letting the smell of the plants fill him and the sounds pull at his ears. Another crack and he opened one eye to look at the house elf that now held what looked like a rather well cooked meal of chunky beef, and vegetable stew with buttered bread and rose tea oddly enough, but he didn't complain.

After the meal Matchi bowed and took the plate vanishing from his side he grabbed one of the books and started reading his thoughts about everything dangerous and violent vanishing from him he smiled quite happy in this strange house with it strange owner and strange house elf.


	4. Fixing wounds and revenge

Two days later and Maya still hadn't returned Severus had fallen asleep with the thought that he would sent of to the order and maybe killed by them for what he had done. He had been watching the news carefully one article caught his eye

**_Revenge for the Animagi?_**

**Last night three death eaters were found still in their robes their throats torn out, and their wands snapped. One of the three was found with a copy of the Animagus list and bloody paw prints were found all over the ground. The killer wasn't found but it is assumed that it took a blow as a large amount of blood led away from the scene it is thought that a struggle ensued between the death eaters and one of their targets ending in the animagus leaving to find help or a place to die away from them...**

Severus hadn't read the rest of the article but a picture of the bodies and the paw prints drove home the fact that the paw prints were those of a big cat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya stumbled through the front door her arm tight across her chest a slash starting from her gut cutting up till it reached her shoulder she collapsed on the floor coughing up blood

"Ma... Matchi!" she managed to say a loud crack and the house elf was there

"Mistress!" Matchi yelled as Maya pushed her self up, blood the staining marble flag stone floors

"Get me to a room I need help binding this." she said standing on shaky legs. Matchi rushed forward to aide the woman her eyes away from the blood

"You need to get used to it Matchi this blood problem you have you need to fix." Maya muttered she was talking to keep her self conscious

"Matchi I'm going to need your help… can you do it?" she asked

"Answer me honestly." She said looking at the elf that looked at the ground

"Please forgive Matchi mistress even now she feels like fainting at the sight of mistress's blood." She squeaked Maya nodded

"It's all right Matchi I'll figure out a way to do this on my own then…" she muttered a door with a Panther engraved on it was pushed open and Matchi helped her mistress in to the bed Maya winced trying not to gasp as a spasm of pain shot through her

"Go to bed Matchi It's late… if Severus calls you, go ahead and tell him I'm back if he wishes to see me go ahead and show him to this room… I should have my self fixed up by then." Maya said with a kind smile Matchi looked concerned at her mistress

"Do you need anything? Matchi wishes to help you..." she said Maya looked at her and shook her head

"No there is nothing you can help me with, and you'll be doing no one any good if you pass out... go on I'll be fine I'll figure it out." she said kindly Matchi could see the pain and discomfort in her mistresses eyes but could do nothing and so she bowed deeply

"Please forgive Matchi's inability." she squeaked and with a crack she was gone. As soon as Maya was sure that the house elf had indeed vanished to her room she fell back on the bed grabbed a pillow and yelled into it. Pain coursed through her veins like fire and she realized she should consider closing the wound before making anymore quick movements.

She flicked her wand and a small white box with a red cross on it came zooming over. She smiled as the box settled beside her

"I thank the muggle who came up with first aide." She muttered digging it the box she found a bottle of disinfectant and a lot of cotton swabs

"This stuff stings... Damn... if I hadn't attacked... in such a haphazard way... I should have risked the moment to think of a better plan..." she muttered her hands were shaking from loss of blood. She swore again as the bottle spilled more then she wanted drenching her hand in the smelly liquid

"Things keep getting better and better..." she muttered bracing her free hand on the bed she brought the cotton and the disinfectant to her wound. The resounding yell that tore from her as the stinging substance burned her chest should have been enough to wake the dead, had she not put a silencing charm on the room. She wasn't stupid and she didn't want to wake her guest.

"I do not; however, thank the idiot who came up with disinfectant..." she hissed through clenched teeth. After cleaning her self up she unrolled several of the cotton balls and placed them along the gash, yes it no longer just a cut to her when she realized how deep she had actually been hit.

"I must learn that spell..." she muttered after placing the last one and carefully pulling out gauze to wrap around her and hold the cotton in place. As soon as she was done (a rather poor job of binding her self even if she was shaking and losing the feeling in her left arm) she flicked her wand lightly all the stuff packed it's self away and the box settled on a table against the wall.

Sinking back in to white sheets she cast off the torn shirt and her cloak and pulled the blanket up, her arms rested on it her eyes closed. She was covered in case Severus came in while she slept, the thought of her guest made her smile

'He's still safe...' she thought drifting off into a restless sleep, her dreams would not be pleasant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus woke with a start something heavy sitting on his chest

"Ma... Matchi what is it?" he asked

"The mistress has returned, but she has been badly injured... she would surly yell at Matchi if she knew that I woke you but please you must help the mistress." Snape sat up the house elf tumbling from his chest

"She was the one in that paper... I thought so, what happened?" he asked Matchi shook her head

"She came home and collapsed in the front hall with a big cut across her front... she was bleeding all over... Matchi was lucky she didn't pass out sir, Matchi faints at the site of blood sir..." she said sheepishly Severus shook his head

"Is she here?" he asked Matchi nodded

"In one of the guest rooms... She said she could do it herself but by the time Matchi left her left arm was shaking so bad..." Matchi said shaking her head

"Can you take me to her? I'll tell her I got up on my own if she asks." He said pulling of the crimson covers and standing. He had donned a new pair of black slacks and a dark green button up top. The top buttons were undone so he didn't overheat as he slept; he followed Matchi his steps were fast his leg was healing well and he no longer needed help walking.

"This way sir." Matchi said looking aback at him, the second day he had asked Matchi to stop calling him 'Mistress's guest." And call him something else, she had settled with sir. It wasn't long before the little elf stopped before a door with a large cat engraved on it

"A panther?" he muttered with a slight smirk Matchi waved her hand over the door handle and it unlocked, The room was all white and seemed to glow softly though it was dimmed because the occupant was sleeping. The floors where covered in white carpet the bed hung from the ceiling by four think white chains a white painted vanity sat next to the wall facing the bed a first aide kit rested on it the mirror was the only thing in the room that didn't fit. It was completely smashed, like some one had taken their fist to it.

The slow rising and falling of Mayas chest told him she was asleep as he approached, the only thing of was a disturbed look on her face, was she dreaming? He could see the bandages from were he was already red a soaked with blood, had she not cleaned her self up properly?

"Maya?" he asked a little softly He didn't know what to do He had never been in a situation like this, he didn't have his wand with him... he hadn't seen it since the abbey

"Broth... no... Leave him alone... please..." Maya moaned out one hand reaching out weakly as if trying to grab something Severus grabbed it with out thinking she gripped it

"nooo..." her protest to what ever it was in her dream didn't cease and he frowned

"Maya get up it's just a dream." he said her grip on his hand tightened and he leaned forward patting her face

"Get up woman!" he said sternly her eyes flew open unfocused in a quick movement she grabbed his shoulder with her free hand her grip tight, nails digging into fabric and flesh her eyes slid into focus and she gasped

"I'm so sorry..." she said pulling her hands away he shook his head

"Must have been on awful dream..." he said she paled a little if possible.

"I didn't say anything did I?" she asked Severus shook his head She didn't seem like the type to be thankful even if it was a nightmare he had rescued her from.

"No you didn't say anything." He said She smiled

"Ok that's good I herd from Matchi that I talk in my sleep considering my dreams For you to hear me talking in my sleep would have been Embarrassing to say the least…" She said looking at him with a smile He looked away surely it wasn't true… this woman had been expecting him to say yes?

"Well I'm glad… I was probably moving around though… look at this…" she muttered sitting up tugging at her bandages

"Damn… I never was good at caring for my self…." She muttered patting the bed spread Severus watched her for a moment

"Were did it go?" she muttered a thin strip of stained wood and Severus realized what she was looking for, he held up her wand and she smiled

"That's it! Thank you." She said holding out a hand He looked at her and stood

"Hey that's my wand give it back you! OUCH!" reaching out to grab the wand she had reopened the wound and was bleeding again

"Stupid woman… I'll patch you up now stop moving." He said with frown walking over to the vanity he grabbed the white box

"I don't want to risk harming you by using a wand that isn't mine." He said turning to her and seeing a confused expression on her face

"You said you didn't know any medical spells, you liar!" She said with a frown

"I could have patched you up and thrown you in one of guest rooms instead of giving you my room!" she said Severus smirked

"Why did you give me your room in the first place?" he asked she frowned and looked away

"Well My beds warm and comfortable… and I didn't want you out of my site for to long in case you hurt your self… or your fever spiked…." She said looking away a light blush creeping into her features. Severus raised an eyebrow

"Strange woman…" He muttered shaking his head he sat and flipped open the top of the box only to realized he didn't have the first clue as to were to start. Maya reached forward and started pointing to thing

"The brown bottle is disinfectant we don't have to worry about that as I practically drowned my self in it on accident, the cotton balls are for cleaning up blood and applying the disinfectant the small thin envelopes are bandages for small cut the long white cloth strips are for bindings wounds and-" Severus put a hand up

"I just need to know how to clean it and wrap it up not how the whole blasted thing works." He said reaching forward he started pulled the red bandages away and she yelped turning away she crossed her arms

"I just realized I don't need your help at all…" she said Severus frowned

"Sure you don't just look at the mess you have made of your self." He said grabbing her shoulder then it hit him

"Are you embarrassed to be exposed in front of me? You fight death eaters, you take in a murderer and heal him and you embarrassed to show your breasts?" he said with a smirk

"There's a difference to saving a persons life and being shy about your body… I mean not shy! I mean… ARG FINE THEN!" She yelled slamming her fists down on the bed she turned to him but didn't face him a blush on her face. He set to work after pulling away the bandages he began cleaning up the fresh blood careful not to touch more then necessary

It wasn't that he was embarrassed, lord knows he had seen a woman before, but under the circumstances he figured it would be better if he patched her up quickly and let her hide her self under the covers, or what ever it was a woman did after such an event.

"Your being rather calm about all of this… isn't it weird at all?" she asked glancing at him He shook his head

"I am merely patching up a wound. You caused quite an uproar you know, I don't think anyone has ever slaughtered death eaters before and never so cruelly, tearing out their throats?" he said looking up to meet her eyes she looked away quickly

"They killed Animagi… stole people from their family and friends… and they killed an old friend of mine." Severus nodded

"Revenge for you friend?" He asked she shook her head

"No for all of them, it was to cruel to kill so many people for my mistake.. they have to learn, such actions will not betaken lightly, if they kill they better expect to be killed." She said harshly he shook his head

"Why didn't you let me die? You would have gotten your revenge for him and done the dark lord a favor." Maya smiled

"Good thing I did save you then, Pissing off powerful people is what I do best." She said Severus chuckled

"Yes but isn't it a little unsafe to 'piss of' the dark lord?" he asked, she shook her head again

"He is no lord, merely a spoiled child… though… I'm not stupid enough to say that to his face." She said laughing

"Yes… to say such a thing to his face… Would be unadvisable." Severus said with a slight smile. The woman may be mentally ill, but she was funny he would admit that much, though never to her face.

"All done." Severus said finally closing up the white box Maya pulled lightly at the clean bandages.

"Much better then what I did I must say." She said reaching out she grabbed his sleeve as he stood He glanced over his shoulder at her

"Is there something wrong? Are they to tight?" he asked she shook her head

"Um… no it's not that…" Looking up she smiled

"Thank you." She said He nodded and pulled away from her grasp. Setting the box on the vanity he looked back at her as she settled in to the bed looking exhausted He watched as the rooms white glow dulled to a soft gray he walked out and shut the door carefully behind him obsidian eyes looking at his hands

"Stupid woman…" He muttered pushing from the door and walking back to 'his' room waving his hand over the door he herd a soft click and walked in collapsing on the bed.

"Really stupid woman… Why should I care if she thanks me?... why should I care?" he muttered letting sleep over take him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BREAKFAST!" A loud shout filled the air and Severus jumped

"What's going on!" He said scratching his head something with large green eyes was jumping up and down on the bed

"MEGUMI! Matchi said if he was sleeping do not wake him!" Matchi's voice came from the left as she snapped her fingers the female house elf was tied up in her own glitter y red toga and toppled from the bed

"Please forgive Megumi She is new sir." Matchi squeaked

"I see… She spoke of food, I might as well eat now that I am up." He said annoyed, He didn't like things jumping on him and yelling first thing in the morning… he wasn't sure anybody liked that.

"What do you mean new?" he asked glancing down at Matchi and Megumi with confusion

"Mistress took her in after her master was killed by a death eater Megumi is the only one other then us who knows it was mistress who killed the bad men."

"You joking Maya took this in?" he brought a hand to his forehead

"This woman… why must she… It's none of my business what she does, but to take in a house elf who seems… hardly able minded, the idea is just foolish!" he said shaking his head. Megumi finally untangled her self and stood

"Megumi at your service! Pleased to meet you new mistress's friend! Megumi must do her best to repay the new mistress and her friend for taking Megumi in!" She said saluting him

"Wait I had nothing to do with this! I didn't take you in can't you tell how annoyed I am about the whole situation?" The house elf pulled away her eyes glazing over with tears and she whimpered as if he had just kicked her

"M-m-mistress's new friend does not agree that Megumi should live? You think like the bad men? Megumi should die?" she asked her voice shaking with tears. Severus looked down at the elf and sighed

"No I do not think like the… bad men…. You won't die… I'm just not a morning person." He muttered and the elf brightened.

"I swear each minuet I'm here I lose a section of my sanity…."


	5. Dreams and tackleing Voldemort

**_So I am part of a C2 community now? What's that for any way, I don't get it but that's just me XD ok so chapter five huh? _**

**_A Lee En:_**_ Is My story really that hard to understand? I didn't think so but then... I am the one who wrote it so I guess I really have to right to say XD yes I will continue it as I'm actually liking this story XD Oh! I just hit me! Have you read the sixth book yet? If not then this won't make sense. _

**_MarauderinglyMagical: _**_Thanks for the kind words, I will take you suggestion into account. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She didn't move her wand about, three feet away from her. Her golden eyes narrowed and in an instant she jumped to the side, a light blue blast of light shooting past her and hitting the ground were she had just stood. A flurry of white robes and crimson ribbon she shot forward her hand closing around her partner's neck his wand digging into her chest.

"Damn... you are good at this aren't you Severus?" she said with a grin he nodded

"So it's a tie then." she said pulling away the man raised an eye brow

"How do you figure that? I had you at wand point." He said she looked back with a smile and waved a finger

"Ah yes! Yes, you did but I had your neck, and could have easily torn out your throat, and though you still would have blasted me you would have died... thus it was a tie." she said picking up her wand Severus nodded

"You make a good point... but you forgot something." his movement was quick, rushing up behind her he knocked her knees out and pinned her to the floor, wand in her back he smiled

"Never turn you back on the guy with the wand?" she asked with a grin despite being winded by the man

"No..." he said with a smirk

"I hate losing." he whispered in her ear he got a rather satisfying shiver from her and stood

"Don't do that... people will think you like me." she said standing her dark haired opponent crossed his arms

"What people?" he asked looking around; it was true they were still at Mayas home. The white room she had made in to her bedroom for the time being, and they were the only two in the room, or so he thought

"Matchi and Megumi have taken to watching our duels." Maya said with a light smile

"Come on out girls I know you're there." she said, there was a few giggles and shuffling before two rather embarrassed looking house elves in aqua togas poked their heads out from under the hanging bed

"_Forgive us mistress_." they said in unison bowing their heads Maya laughed

"There is nothing to forgive... but if you hadn't wanted to be found you should find a more original hiding place." she said Severus sighed and shook his head Maya looked back at him

"What are you sighing about?" she asked he crossed his arms again

"Your to lenient with them don't you care if they do something wrong?" he asked Maya raised an eyebrow

"But all they were doing was watching us duel I don't see how that's so bad." she said

"If I hadn't dueled with you before I would say you naive to the point of stupid." he said shrugging

"Am I not a stupid woman anymore? You've called me that before... so I'm not stupid good to know." she said waving a taunting finger her face nothing but a smile Severus shook his head

"You do fight like an animal though." he said changing the subject a flick of his wand (which Maya had found after a quick sweep of the abbey) and the chair from the vanity glided over quickly so he could sit. Maya had just instructed Matchi and Megumi to sit on the bed if they were going to watch the two duel when he asked the question, she turned to face him

"Huh? Of course I do, I'm more Panther then human now... I almost let it take me over a few years ago... after that incident I haven't ever really been the same." she said with a smile

"What do you mean different? Your weren't always an annoying smiling woman with freakish house elves and a house way to big for just the two of you?" he asked chuckling Maya frowned

"Well that's rich coming from the man who lived his life in the dungeons of a school for god knows how many years and treated every breathing thing with not so much as a shred of human respect!" she said putting her hands on her hips

"At least I have some common sense not to go around killing death eaters and worrying people half to death about what's going on!" He shot back she huffed

"I had to make amends for my mistake, a mistake, if I must remind you, involved saving your sorry hide from death on a cold abbey floor!"

"I never asked you to save me you acted on your own! Because of that when they find us, and they will find us, they kill all four of us and very likely everyone around here to prove his power!" he stopped Mayas eyes had gone wide she looked like he had just slapped her or something

"Matchi, take Megumi, go back to your rooms..." she said bowing her head her hair falling in a curtain hiding her face from view

"M-mistress are you ok?" Matchi asked

"I SAID GO! DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!" Matchi and Severus flinched, Maya had never raised her voice and the angry tone she used made even Megumi frightened

"Y-yes mistress." Matchi said bowing low, she grabbed Megumi's wrist and snapped her fingers. With a crack they were gone, and Maya knees gave out she collapsed to the floor

"Maya!" Severus stepped forward t help her but she pulled away

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, but even the harshness of her words couldn't hide her shaking voice, he could see her shoulders shivering

"I have... I have condemned them? What have I done... Severus what have I done?" He didn't know what to say, kneeling beside her he lightly touched her shoulder

"I'll leave. You won't be at risk if I leave. I'll draw them away from here." He said she face him

"You will do nothing of the sort! I'll find a way to protect all of us... Go on to the library or something I have business to attend to ... I will not allow this to take me down." She said standing

"Breaking down like that was foolish you will not see it again." She said walking from the room Severus watched her go catching his reflection in the broken mirror

"This is going to end badly..." he muttered walking out the door and heading for the garden he needed to clear his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The bodies were gone but the blood was still there, crashing in waves around him like the sea drenching his robes _

_"What happened? This place is suddenly cleaned up" he muttered looking around _

_"Severus?" He turned quickly Maya was there looking at him rather confused _

_"What is this place?" she asked He shook his head _

_"My dream, why are you here?" he asked she shrugged _

_"If I knew the answer to that do you honestly think I would still be here? This place is giving me the creeps..." She said looking around the white dress she had been wearing earlier was staining a deep crimson _

_"Glad this is a dream, I like this outfit and blood never washes out..." she said with a grin Severus shook his head _

_"We're standing in a sea of blood sharing a dream and all you can worry about is your dress?" he asked with raised brow she grinned _

_"Yah well its better then being some panicky mess and freaking out." She said _

_"I agree with your little friend Severus." The same cold voice that haunted all his dreams filled the air and they looked around _

_"Who the hell was that... and why the hell did he call me little? I'll blast him!" she said had Severus not been so suddenly fearful for his female companions safety He may have made a mental note never to call her little. _

_"Why my dear I'm the one who said it but I meant no offence in calling you little." Severus turned quickly a man with dark hair and cold crimson eyes was standing next to Maya with a slight smirk. She looked decidedly uncomfortable near the man but she wasn't moving _

_"Why can't I move?" she demanded Severus tried moving but his body wouldn't respond _

_"Well my dear, you seem to have stumbled upon a place you are not welcome, as such you need suitable punishment." He said his voice silky smooth she shivered visibly _

_"Let me go and I'll tear you to shreds with my bear hands you snaky bastard..." she said frowning he smirked _

_"Please Voldemort is much preferred over 'snaky bastard'." He said walking closer to her he grabbed some of her hair _

_"So long... inky black... and such strange golden eyes... You have family, had family?" he questioned Severus frowned, what the hell was going on? Maya rolled her eyes being unable to move any other part of her body _

_"My home life is not the business of some freakish murderer like you!" she snapped Severus inwardly groaned Voldemort almost laughed _

_"Such indifference, you're a very foolish woman." He said Maya smiled _

_"Years of working under Dumbledore and keeping a festering hatred for you and all you stand for in my gut, a little indifference to your... 'power' is to be expected, and anyway this is only a dream what can you do to me?" she said her smile betrayed strong confidence she was certain that this dream was merely a scare tactic _

_"Maya stop!" Severus Voldemort frowned pointed his wand at Severus _

_"Silence you fool, don't interrupt a lady when she is speaking." He said with a slight smile Severus felt a pull on this throat he tried asking what Voldemort had done to him but no word came Maya asked instead _

_"What did you do to him you foul waste of perfectly good dream time!" she yelled Voldemort chuckled _

_"Merely took his voice so that he wouldn't interrupt our conversation again... Maya? He said your name was..." The crimson eyed man waved a hand and Maya stumbled back rather quickly _

_"Retreating in fear?" he asked with a smirk, it vanished when Maya shook her head _

_"I just don't like to be to close to psycho wizards with dreams of grandeur it'll put a dent in my reputation if I'm seen near you." She said with a grin waving a finger _

_"Didn't you know? People tend to make assumptions, its part of human nature, I don't want people thinking I have anything to do with you, except maybe Tearing out your throat... pity that's Harry's job I so want a chance you tear you to shreds." she said even as she spoke her body began to warp rather quickly, the men watched Severus in slight fascination, Voldemort in pure annoyance _

_"Yes you're the animagi we're looking for aren't you?" He mused aloud as a grand panther stood before him golden eyes falling on his pale form he smirked. Its inky black fur bristled and it bared sharp teeth a deep growl emitted from its throat _

_"Severus your little pet is rather amazing I must say. You must tell me why she saved you though; she doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with dark wizards." He said turning and walking to the ex-potions master who still could not move, Maya was there in a heartbeat baring her teeth at the dark lord as she stood protectively before Severus _

_"You're in my way..." Voldemort said all false pleasantries gone now she was in his way she was standing against him, that would not be forgiven. With drawing his wand he moved quickly and she leapt from the ground he sent a deep red blast right at her just before her form melted into that of a human she managed to get him with her claws tearing at black robes His blood flowed freely to join the shallow sea around them _

_"Damned cat!" he yelled his calm mask slipping completely as Maya pushed her self up a look or pure pain on her face, still she managed to stand and made her way back to block Severus from him _

_"You were wrong..." she muttered her voice was shaking Severus wasn't sure weather the blood the now coated the whole of her left side was her own or the blood from the sea around them, Voldemort raised his wand _

_"How was I wrong you impudent witch?" he demanded she coughed and smiled looking up to match his crimson gaze her eyes narrowed _

_"You said before... that I had stumbled on a place I was not welcome..." Voldemort smiled _

_"Yes I did... how is that wrong?" he asked _

_"Because it's slime like you that isn't welcome in his dreams!" Maya said loudly using the moment she lunged forward; she had no wand so she would use her hands instead _

_"Foolish witch!" Voldemort yelled a green glow formed Maya went strait for his legs, dropping out of the line of fire the green blast shot over her head and missed Severus by inches. She tackled the dark wizard and they both went down into the red sea Severus found she could move and rushed over to where they had vanished but it felt as though it were only inches deep to him _

_"MAYA!" The man dropped to his knees pounding on the ground, he had to get to her she was going to be killed. Sinking rapidly below him Maya was half awar that she was floating in warm blood she could only see red around her Voldemort had vanished with a smile _

_"Die you damned beast... I'll find him and kill him in the most painful I only wish you would be there to see him break before me." He said in your mind a deep laugh filled her and her mind blacked out she couldn't breath... _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Mistress, mistress, please wake up! Mistress!" Maya woke with a start gasping for air she sat bolt up her eyes wide her lungs heaving for air

"Oh god... What the hell was that... dream?" She muttered as her breathing slowed she looked up at the house elf

"Mistress you're bleeding!" She side pointing to Mayas face. The woman reached a shaking hand up to touch a long deep gash just followed her hair line

"But that were I got hurt in the dream..." she muttered she was shaking a lot now

"Mistress Matchi came to tell you quick your guest, the sir! is crying out in his sleep, He is crying out for you mistress." Matchi said quickly Maya nodded throwing of the white blanket she ran from the room as soon as she was in the hall she could here his shouts

"Megumi is trying to wake him mistress but he will not respond to her." Matching said running after the woman white silk fluttered around her as long dark hair seemed to fly out behind her in her swift movements. Her hand passed over her bed room door quickly and she threw it open

"Maya! Come back... come!" Severuses face showed pain and almost fear Megumi was shaking his shoulders

"Sir! Sir please wake up." She looked up as Maya sat on the edge of the bed grabbing his shoulders and shaking them

"Severus I'm right here now wake up." She said he didn't respond, he seemed to be fighting something in his dream

"It's just a dream I'm fine, I'm right here, now wake up." She said he shook his head his dreams twisting her words, making her a monster he swung out, an arm hitting her in the stomach just below the ribs

"Ok that actually hurt, I'm still soar from that curse..." she took a deep breath Matchi covered her ears and Megumi looked at her confused

"WAKE UP!" She yelled Megumi jumped back covering her ears Matchi had to fight to stop laughing. Severus dark eyes shot open and as soon as he focused on the woman looking down at him his arms were thrown around her in a tight embrace

"You idiot, stupid, foolish woman!" he yelled, still holding her as if he was afraid she would vanish if he let go, Maya had frozen in his grip a strong blush on her face.

"You tackled the Dark lord... you called him a snaky bastard for chrissake! You are an insane woman." He said no longer yelling as he calmed he let you go and you pulled away quickly a blush on your face

"Maya, you're bleeding!" he said reaching up the carefully brush away blood soaked hair and look at the gash

"It's... nothing I can't fix..." she said trying to pull away he frowned and grabbed her chin in a surprisingly strong grip

"No it's not fine, I'll heal it, now I have my wand back I can clean it up in no time." He said Matchi who had been just standing there silently jumped at the chance to be included and grabbed his wand from the table and brought it over

"Thanks." He said grabbing it from her and turning Mayas face so he could examine the wound

"This is the cut from the dream..." he muttered she nodded

"Yes I don't know how but all my injury from the dream, they were real." She said he touched the edge of the cut she tried to flinch away as the wood made contact with the throbbing area. He held her in place and focused his magic running his wand along the gash it closed and she smiled as the pain vanished

"Much better..." he muttered flicking his wand lightly the blood vanished from her hair and face

"Um... thanks... I'm going to go back to my room now... Matchi take Megumi back to her room and get us some dreamless sleep potion I think we could both use it." She said looking down at the elf, she nodded quickly jumping up on the bed she gave Megumi a light poke

"Mistress says back to bed." She squeaked Megumi nodded and they both vanished with a crack

"There good girls... always so anxious to help..." Maya said with a light smile she walked past him and he reached out grabbing her wrist

"Dreamless sleep potions won't hold him back forever." He said Maya smiled

"Trust me by then I'll find a way to get him to leave us alone... I promise." She said with a light smile she waited for him to settle back, Matchi returned with two small bottles Maya gave one to Severus and he downed it quickly. In an instant his eyes lids became heavy and his mind swam

"Rest well." Maya said with a light smile just before he lost consciousness completely he felt her brush her lips to his forehead.


	6. Maps and almost kissing

**_A Lee En: _**_I see your point with the spelling (I'm trying.) About why she's so protective it's in her nature, which will be explained in later chapters. _

**_MarauderinglyMagical: _**_Yes its the dark lord XD Maya talked him LOL I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote that, I could just picture it to, she dives at his legs he has this momentary look of 'What the hell is she doing?' And they both go crashing into the sea of blood, as far as stupid ideas I think that Mayas worst... still funny though, oh and thanks for reading it's nice to know I have peoples interest. _

**_Alice19thgirl: _**_Yes I tackled lord Voldemort I could not stop laughing when I wrote it either I mean if you want to vent some pent up rage there's no better way then tackling one of the most feared wizards in Great Briton. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Obsidian eyes opened and glanced around, she was there, sitting in the leather arm chair Maya was fast asleep. For the past week she had been slipping into this room at night and falling asleep in the same arm chair facing him, by morning though she would be gone back to her room. Severus had figured out no logical explanation for this strange behavior but it wasn't doing any harm, at least he hoped it wasn't. Over the week they had started taking the dreamless sleep potion when they went to sleep and though he was feeling much better with rest, good food, and plenty of things to do; Maya was another story, each day she looked completely wiped out.

"What are you doing that's causing this?" He muttered propping himself on his elbows, logically she didn't respond but the less then calm expression on her face made him frown

"She can't be dreaming... can she, of course not the dreamless sleep won't let her..." he muttered she shifted a little her brow furrowing she almost seemed like she was battling something in her dream he was tempted to wake her up

'Unless she hasn't been using it...' part of his subconscious piped in that little voice that every one had in there head that always seemed to have the right answer whether one listened to it or not. He shook his head she absolutely no reason not to take the potion, no logical plan... as far as he was concerned the idea was foolish,

"And why wouldn't she?" he demanded she shifted and he shrank back in to the covers but she didn't wake he sat up again

"There's no good reason for her not to use the dreamless sleep potion." He muttered shaking his head, he would talk to her about it in the morning, the half finished bottle waste sitting on the floor next to the bed right were he had left it, finishing it off he settled back in bed his mind shutting down he glanced at Maya again

"You better not be doing something foolish..." he muttered closing his eyes and settling into a restless but dreamless sleep.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

As he expected when he woke that morning she was gone and there was no evidence that she had been there at all the arm chair was back in its place in front of the fire and there was no sign that someone had fallen asleep in it.

"Either their very strange dreams or she really doesn't want me to know she's been sneaking in here at night..." he muttered just as he finished speaking the door was opened and Megumi bounded in balancing a tray of various breakfast foods on her head

"Miss Maya wants to know if you want to eat in your room again or whether you would like to join her in the dining room for breakfast, also if you do wish to eat in your room she asks that you go to her room when you are done because she needs to talk to you about our living conditions and the idea of moving away for a little while for safety reasons." Megumi said Severus stopped and looked at her

"I'll join her in the dining room but what do you mean moving away for safety reasons?" he asked, the elf shrugged

"I don't know I just had to deliver the message but since your eating with her I don't have to understand, and I didn't have to carry this up here." she said with a grin and bounding back out the door

"Megumi wait a second... I don't know the way to the dinning room you psychotic elf..." he muttered throwing off the covers and following her quickly she led him to a door with a table and a chair engraved on it

"Sir do you eat half naked in front of ladies?" Megumi asked Severus looked at her confused till he finally realized that he was actually standing there shirtless

"OH!" he frowned and stomped back to the room, after finding his way back to the dining room (Now with a black silk button down shirt and dark blue pants) he pushed the door open only to have his nose assaulted by so many smells it wasn't even funny.

"Good morning Severus..." Mayas voice sounded distracted and when he saw her he understood why, she was pouring over several documents muttering to her self while seemingly unaware that she was munching on a strip of bacon half of which was pocking out of her mouth

"There headed right for us if they keep to the list... there slowing though, they've had more interference, must be the ministry..." she muttered in a second the other half of the bacon was gone and she glanced up, Severus was just standing there watching and looking clearly confused

"Well sit and eat, we haven't got long, we're moving." She said going back to her papers, Severus sat and started picking out food he glanced at the papers several maps and seemingly blank rolls of parchment were strew about in front of her right now she was tracing her finger along a smaller map the heading caught his eye 'Privet drive' her finger followed a two small dot's one with the label 'Harry potter', the other one didn't have a label but Maya didn't seem all that concerned she was actually looking more annoyed and with her mutterings Severus quickly understood why

"Stupid boy, any moment that Dark lord could show up and blast him to kingdom come and he's out taking a walk! I know being trapped in that house is no fun but... this is a bit extreme... never seems to care about his own safety..." she muttered shaking her head she moved to another map pocking it, a large birds eye view of London webbed across the page in an instant

"House six four nine eight, Gromiyo Apartment Complex." She said very clearly the ink smeared across the page till she was looking at one building

"Floor five, room five-hundred-and-six." Again the ink smeared a set of small numbers flicked at the top of the page till they read F5 several rooms were pictured with lots of dot's all the labels cramped the paged for a second before the ink started to smear and another set of numbers came up. Finally the ink stopped and the numbers halted at 506 yet instead of drawing out the room the page went blank Severus looked up confused but a smile of relief was on Mayas face

"That's good the wards are still up that means their still alive..." she said leaning back in her chair and looking at Severus with a grin he frowned and she sighed

"Had I been able to see the apartment then that would have meant the concealment wards were down, and since Sally put them up they are way to good to have failed on there own, thus that would have meant Sally was dead, and I doubt death eaters would just kill one. There's nothing to worry about though because the wards are up so, they are both alive." She said Severus nodded

"Very interesting map you have there..." he muttered she smiled

"I have several I have a huge one that covers all of Great Briton it's hanging on a wall in the map room." She said with a smile standing

"Leave your plate I'll show you were we are going to relocate." She said walking for the door he nodded and stood following her from the room and up the corridor towards his room she stopped in front of a room with carvings on the door that looked like treasure map. Waving her hand over the door handle she pushed the door open and the air was filled with the scent of aging parchment and ink

The room was dimly lit the walls covered in maps, several tables doted the room on which dozens upon dozens of maps were littered about. Some were plain muggle maps unmoving and merely showing roads and good rest stops, were as many were notably magic maps, some done in such fine detail one couldn't be sure if it was a map or a painting, some with moving dot's with names, but Maya walked past all of these with out a second glance to the one bare wall in the room

"This is on of the greatest maps of Great Briton, and it's enchanted on my map room wall, that makes you feel a little special." She said with a grin obviously joking Severus offered a slight smile still only seeing blank wall

"Oh! Right... I knew that..." she muttered pulling out her wand and tapping the wall a few times in three different places. The areas were her wand hit the wall instantly started to darken, on closer inspection Severus saw ink webbing out rapidly until the wall was on huge map of Great Briton

"Nice isn't it? I love this map." She said with a grin

"Like any other map I can't see warded areas but everything else is shown with disturbing detail." She said this time with out her wand she lightly touched the Kingslynn area were a soft pulse could just be seen the area enlarged and she tapped it again

"Maya Solensen." She said clearly in an instant the was a birds eye view of the room and two people standing in it, one of the was red Severus stepped back and as he moved the black dot moved away from the red one

"That's amazing..." he muttered moving forward and reaching out to touch the wall as he did so a little arm came from the dot reaching for it's wall

"And incredibly creepy if I must say so..." he muttered Maya laughed

"See, I told you the detail on this map was way too good." She said tapping the map rapidly it went back to a full view of England and she tapped an area a little north of the soft pulse

"We'll still be in Norfolk but we're going north up here I had Family up here for a while they had a small house not far from Hunstanton beach, the town is small every body knows every body sort of place, but it's basically a large muggle community." She said tapping the map till it centered on a small but quaint house with a long back garden

"My grandmother's house, she wanted a large family so she convinced my grandfather to buy a house with a big backyard. There both dead now but the house was left to the Family, no one uses it because it's to much of a hassle and it's a bit run down, but it's that safest place is could find, They wouldn't think of this place because..." she stopped shaking her head

"It doesn't matter." She said taking her wand and tapping the map, it faded slowly and Severus looked at her

"What's wrong?" she shook her head

"It's nothing I promise, just something from that dream..." Severus frowned

"He asked you about your family... what was that about any way?" Maya smiled turning away

"He knows my brother; he knows all of his followers doesn't he? Even if it's just their name he'll know them all." She said shaking her head walking away she obviously didn't want to discuss it but Severus wasn't letting her get out of explaining this

"What do you mean? Are you telling me your brother is a death eater?" he demanded reaching forward he grabbed her arm she turned to face him

"Yes, My brother became a death eater to please my father, He demanded strength from both of us, I coped with it but Mamiya took it badly, he could never do any thing right in fathers eyes, so he found away to become the strongest, he joined that man!" she tried to pull away frowning when she realized just how strong his grip was

"Let me go! I told you about brother now just let go." She said he didn't move, the golden eyes, what Bellatrix had been about to call him

"Sol... Solensen." He let her go and she stepped back

"What are you talking about? My name? What about it?" He looked at her

"You brother, I know him as well... Mamiya Tokida... a power hungry little bastard who helped put me in the state you found me in... He apperated away maybe a minute before you showed up." He said Maya shook her head

"Tokida, Our mother's maiden name... he doesn't want to be found... I've been... that's it... this is... he... I'll... I'LL SKINE HIM ALIVE!" she yelled turning away and grabbing one of the maps she dashed for the door

"MAMIYA TOKIDA!" She yelled out the name throwing the door open Severus chased after her as she hit the map with her wand

"Maya wait what are you going to accomplish!" his own wand out now he shot a leg locker curse at her and she collapsed to the floor the map and her wand falling away

"No! Don't stop me I'll skin him alive for what he did!" she yelled Severus walked over and she lashed out at his legs nails digging into skin despite the fabric

"Release me! Let me go!" He dropped to his knees her hand puling away before he crushed it. He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the floor her eyes were wide but she looked enraged

"Maya listen to me, he is a death eater and because of this he won't be alone. If anything he'll be at the manor, and if he is then you won't even reach him you'll be dead before you get to the door, the guards will kill you and if they don't they'll hex you till your blue then use you in ways you don't even want to think about!" he said harshly she shook her head

"I don't care! He'll die for what he did! He stole everything, father may not have been the nicest man but he was all I had Mamiya killed him! Used that damned curse and showed off his damn mark and laughed about it!" she said rapidly losing steam, she wasn't fighting to get away any more, and Severus pulled away she just lay there her face in her hands now

"He laughed and tried to kill me... that's when I got away, I met Dumbledore and he offered to help I took it and promised to repay him, that's when he gave me the order to be Harry's watcher... I took the job with out question; I owed him my life... I though Mamiya had died because no matter where I looked Mamiya Solensen was gone..." she said through her hands

"But you know he's alive now... You can't go after him what would happen to Matchi and Megumi if you were killed? I'm not going to take them in; they'll be out on the streets." He said she moved her hands looking up at him with a raised eyebrow

"Your mean you know that? Not even willing to take in defenseless house elves that look to you like a second master." She said he frowned

"Don't even joke like that..." he said she grinned

"Why not? It's true, Megumi even more so then Matchi she thinks your one of her masters and has no problem following your orders even with out the magic making her." He said she paused taking a moment to consider the position they were in; he was sitting over her she was pinned to the ground wand less his face just there his eyes met hers and she felt her face grow warm

"C-can I sit up now?" she asked trying to looking but unable to bring her self to actually move he leaned back a soft pink ting in his own cheeks she sat up and looked at him their faces so close she could feel the soft breaths he took

"I'll stay for all three of you..." she muttered looking down he looked at her

"All three of us? But..." he shook his head standing

"Don't say things like that you're acting so strange." He said turning and walking off as soon as he made it to the room and went in quickly and shut the door leaning against it he let his head fall back against the wood

"What was that? Just now... the same thing from before... when she thanked me, stupid woman..." he muttered sitting on the edge of the bed Maya sat one the floor her face still red

"Was that... did we almost... Kiss?" she muttered bringing a hand up to touch her lips lightly she could just feel the ghost of his breath, still felt like she was sinking in deep onyx eyes

"This can't be good... I can't be... falling for him? It's not possible; all I did was save him...

_'Then he saved you...' _

"All we do is talk..."

_'And eat together...' _

"We keep fighting..."

_'The correct term is dueling...'_

"And... this is not helping me win this argument I can't like him... I'm not supposed to fall for the bad guy..."

_'When was he ever the bad guy?' _

"He killed Dumbledore"

_'Because Dumbledore asked him to' _

"Who are you?"

_'The little voice in your head that tells you when you in love with someone.' _

"Damn..."


	7. His attack and Her memories

She was in her room again when he went looking for her; he hadn't seen her eat in the past two days after their confrontation about Mamiya. Though she was still showing up at his rooms at night, sleeping in the chair and fighting what ever it was she was fighting, he hardly ever saw her apart from that. A small trunk sat on the floor various cloths sat strewn around her as well as a few seemingly mundane items, a polished wooden box a silver chain dangling out of it, a hair brush (Though considering all the hair she had a hair brush was a good idea.) and a black silk scarf that was wrapped around something.

"I keep hearing his voice... now I know he's alive, I want to charge after him and rip him limb from limb... that stupid phrase... his beautiful beast... why can I only remember it now..." she shook her head and gazed at the stuff on the floor

"This is the third time I've pulled it all out of the trunk..." she muttered with a half hearted laugh she shook her head

"I have this pull in my gut that's saying I'll never see this house again... I know it sounds stupid but... something in me is worried, what if they find us? If they were to hurt Matchi, or Megumi, or you, it would be all my fault..." she said he frowned and stepped forward grabbing the polished box he handed it to her

"Strong Maya is doubting herself?" he asked "You know you shouldn't act like that, what if it had been Matchi who walked in, she's worried about you, you know." he offered, he had no idea what he was doing but she seemed distressed and that just didn't fit her at all, that thought was promptly beaten but it was true. She looked at the box and smiled

"It's was a gift from my mother, I saw her very few times when I was growing up, she always told me when she saw me though, that I didn't have to be strong, that I should be a good woman and let a man protect me, that I should be beautiful." she said wistfully

"I never cared for being girly, mostly I was with father and Mamiya, but I still kept my hair and wore fine clothing, my manners though were hardly those of a lady. Mother left father a year after I was born, she couldn't take his dictatorship like love, 'He's too intense for me!' she proclaimed once... I didn't understand then, I was only five at the time she said it." Severus frowned why was she telling him this, for some reason he didn't mind but he was at a loss of how to respond

"Things went down hill when I got my Hogwarts letter, Mamiya was no longer fathers little protégée, I was a fighter, that's what father said, I never gave up because I so wanted to please him... silly little girl who wanted her fathers love... Mamiya hated it, I think he honestly hated me, though I tried to do anything I could to please him..." she went on when had she last talked about this? When she had told Dumbledore about her life all those years ago? Something else came to her mind falling, screaming, utter pain, then the black void.

"You know what?" She asked, he looked up after moment of silence her sudden question seemed out of place, had she given up trying to talk to him?

"I died once." The statement was simple, and it hit him like several hundred rocks, he was about to ask how that was possible when she continued.

"I was pushed out of the astronomy tower window... pronounced dead for three minuets before I was brought back, the miracles of magic." she said he looked at her surprised

"Maya why are you telling me all of this?" he asked finally his onyx colored eyes examining her face surprise in those golden eyes; however, was not what he had expected

"I don't know... I guess I just don't have a chance to talk to people often and the box brought back memories." she said now hurriedly packing things in the trunk

"I'm sorry I hadn't meant to go off like that, I'll be more mindful of what I say from now on ok? I honestly hadn't meant-" she was cut off as he grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him

"That's not what I meant, you can talk all you want about what ever you want, I just wanted you to realize it was me you were talking to, not Matchi or Megumi." he said evenly she shook her head

"Matchi doesn't know, I don't really talk with her like that..." she said turning away and continuing to pack he handed her a few things pausing at the black scarf and what ever it held

"Can I ask?" he said holding it up carefully incase it was delicate Maya smiled

"Go ahead and unwrap it if you want I just don't want it to brake." she said, he undid the knot in the silk and the inky black fell away to expose a panther statue in black fogged glass with amber gems for eyes

"It's the most important thing in the world to me, and the only gift I got from father, he gave it to me when I became and animagus..." she paused thinking for a moment

"He said 'Panthers symbolize strength, stealth, and protection, you made a good choice with your animal my girl.' the kindest words he ever said." she said reciting the line she knew so well, Severus couldn't help a weak smile at her love for the glass animal that sat in his hands. Wrapping it back up he handed it to her carefully and she nestled it among the clothing for extra protection.

Closing the trunk she let out a weak laugh, he looked at her questioningly she was looking down the dark hair shadowing her face.

"I used to think, that this world was pretty even and fair you know? That for everything there was fairness and equality... I was wrong... even after my brother became mentally unstable, I tried to find balance. Maybe I had done something wrong, and the balance for it was my brother's sanity..." she said standing she shook her head

"Well I don't believe that anymore, but I will try to give Mother the equivalency she deserves, I kill my brother... he's a death eater anyway. I'll be a monster, he'll be dead, mother will have her vengeance" She said standing he frowned at this statement; looking down at him she saw it

"What? Don't want me to bump off the guy who not only tried to kill you, but tried to kill me, twice, killed my mother and father, and is completely psychotic?" she asked he looked at her, more like glared

"You claim you're a monster, you talk of killing you make it sound as if killing means nothing to you." He said sharply the dark haired woman faltered

"What, so! Killing them doesn't mean anything, they are heartless creatures, monsters like me!" she yelled the instant she said it she regretted it, she had forgotten what he had once been. He stood and glared at her She glared right back, she knew she'd said something cruel but she wasn't going to admit it.

"Monsters huh? Why did you bother helping me then? If that's how you think." He said she frowned and in a quick movement she slapped him

"DAMN YOU! You so foolish, I wanted to kill you, that was my intention when I hunted you down! but you had to be a god damn savior! You had to have a heart and be a human!" she yelled raising her hand to slap him again He caught her wrist she tried to pull herself free but to her horror she couldn't he glared at her but he wasn't seeing her, he was looking past her.

"L-let me go!" she said sharply her voice wavering at first he moved fast pushing her down she hit the ground painfully and cried out he held her arms tightly his kneeling over her one knee on either side of her

"Human? You call me a human, a savior! You think you have killed, you did it for people, you did it to protect them, I killed in cold blood, and you act as if killing is nothing! Yet the blood I have on my hands screams different! You may not see it, but I'm no human, I'm a beast, a monster attempting to atone for sins I committed because of a foolish grudge!" She stared at him unable to think of what to say, his grip on her was painfully tight and she struggled to get free but she couldn't

"Savior you say? Human you say? Would a human or a savior do this?" he demanded leaning forward she had a second to realize what he meant before he kissed her. Squirming under him she tried to get away, she had to get away, he pulled back panting his eyes were dark, something in him had snapped

"LET GO!" she screamed out a crack filled the room a Severus was thrown off of her Matchi stood next the Maya her hand up bony fingers pointed at Snape he pushed himself off the ground Maya was shaking her eyes wide fingers gripping her arms so tightly her knuckles were white. She stood after a second Her face slipping back in to a calm mask she gave him a cold stare

"I don't regret that, You have to understand I'm a monster just like them." He said finally she smiled and pointed to the door

"You sir are restricted to your room till we move, when we do you will be constricted to the grounds, Understand? Now get out of my sight before I curse you for eternity." She said her voice a deadly even He stood, how dare she give him an order. After a minute long glaring match she looked away and walked towards the door

"FINE! Stay in here, I'll use that room, DO NOT LEAVE!" she yelled slamming the door behind her, on of the mirror shards came loose and fell onto the desk, Matchi walked over silently and tried to put it back into place, she was to short to reach.

"Why, didn't she fix it with magic or something?" Severus asked walking over and taking the piece from the house elf and pressing it into place

"This mirror broke when the master pushed her into it, and tried to kill her the second time... Matchi saw it, but because she is bound to the family and not just the mistress she could do nothing... The mistress never cries, but she cried then... that's when that nice wizard with the silver hair saved her and bound her with a vow..." she said Severus blinked, was she talking about Dumbledore?

"That silver man... he saved the mistress and drove the master away, he also helped her free me from the family and take me back on as only her elf, I wanted to help her more... Mistress was always kind to me..." she suddenly got an angry look and rounded on Severus

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER? She goes through a lot to help you she even- OH!" Matchi stopped and clapped her hands over her mouth as if she had said a dirty word

"Matchi must go now!" she said quickly, and before Severus could protest she was gone with a crack. Severus frowned, what had that elf been about to say... had it been about Mayas late night visits... the woman, what was she doing?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days passed with no word from Maya, at meal time Misha would appear with meals and books for him the first day Maya had left a note tacked to one of the books simply saying if he wished for a different one to ask Misha and the elf would get it for him.

She wasn't coming in to the room but he was sure she was close, not to mention the glimpse of a silken robe peeking from under the door made her presence a little obvious.

Maya Paced her room, all her stuff was packed, they were ready to go... so why weren't they going, was she actually afraid to face him again? She stopped and slammed her fist into the table, splintering wood made a crack sound in the air and her hand stung, she could feel blood running across her rapidly numbing skin.

"Damn It, I am not afraid of him... he's only a man, THAT'S ALL!" she yelled glaring at the injured appendage as if it had said something unwise, with a growl of frustration she flopped on to the bed, it had his sent all over it, a linger masculine smell, her hair fluttered in the strong blow of her breath as she sighed in annoyance.

"He doesn't help at all... this scent... what is it?" she muttered burring her face in the soft fabric and inhaling

"Herbs... he hasn't... he hasn't had a chance to work on any potions while he's been here... Maybe it was cabin fever that made him act so rashly?" she said then frowned

"No I don't feel sorry for confining him, he did something bad, he should be punished..." she rolled over on to her back and sighed

"Listen to me I sound like I'm punishing a dog for bad behavior... but he's a man..." She said softly covering her face with her hand she growled in frustration.

"A man... a man taller then me... with that pale skin... those... No! Stop this... That little voice was wrong, love is impossible, a beast such as me doesn't need such a useless emotion holding her back." she said firmly. The very idea that the great panther, a noble and strong protector, needed anyone other then her self in her life was laughable. The very idea that she had fallen in love, with a man she had at first intended to kill no less! Why the thought was lunacy at best.

"I curse whoever planted such an idea into my mind!" she said a loud crack and she jumped hiding her hand behind her back.

"Matchi it's you..." she said breathing heavily, the elf looked at her questioningly

"He wants to know when you wish to leave mistress; He also said he wished to see you he did not say why." Matchi said Maya nodded

"I see... well... maybe I shall indulge in his wish." She said sliding off the bed, her hair sweeping across and brushing the floor she was in charge, she was not a weak little girl, she wasn't a child she would not indulge in the idea of false weakness

_"Dear sister... my beautiful beast of a sister."_ She shook her head, the three days had not done any good for trying to escape those memories of her brother... her dreams where the only escape she had, so intent on protecting Severus from the Dream lashers, that kept trying to attack him and her as well, She kept them well occupied all her training had not gone to waste. She was a skilled fighter; she was not going to be taken down by something as simple as a dream lasher, after all that's all there were creatures controlled by dark magic that invaded dreams. She stopped at the door, suddenly she felt sick, now a different memory attacked her... that kiss, those lips on hers... she reached up and traced her lower lip lightly with her fingers.

She hesitated as she reached up to knock, why should she knock, it was her room, he was only borrowing it. With a sigh she waved a hand over the door handle and pushed the door open. He jumped away from the vanity table and looked at her

"I was just looking at the injuries, they're much better now... hardy any sign of them at all except for a few new scars..." he said she frowned and shook her head

"I owe you an apology and an explanation for a few things." She said evenly He Nodded and sat

"Your late night visits?" he asked she blinked in surprise, he knew?

"Yes, that... But first, I'm sorry, my thoughtless words are most likely what caused your senseless actions." She said bowing her head lightly he frowned

"Ok, now you've made your apology now explain you late nights..." he said bluntly She looked up quickly

"What? Aren't you going to say anything about what you did?" she demanded he shook his head

"I have no regrets for any of my actions; I merely attempt to atone for what ever sin was committed." He said she frowned

"Oh fine... well anyway, the reason I've been staying around you at night." She started He snapped to attention almost comically, she looked down

"Dream Lashers, I assume you know what they are, Dark being that feed of dream energy and the energy of the living... with them under the control of the dark lord, well you know what he does, he's determined to reenter your dreams, I've been fighting them to ... well... keep your safe..." she said he blinked, she was, fighting for _his_ safety? Even after what he had done?

The chair clattered loudly as he stood and she looked up he glared at her and she glared back

"Now what have I said?" she demanded he shook his head and stepped forward trying to intimidate her,

"You idiot! Why do you do it? Protect me even after what I did, even when I made it clear I don't need it!" She didn't back down and instead took a step forward to match his

"Because you do need it! It's what I do I protect people it's my duty, he may be dead but I can't back down from my promise till my debt to him is repaid! I'll protect all who are important to this war, all who will help Harry win! I don't know where you come in, but you do, I can tell, I'm not sure why, but your protection is now my concern I will do my duty and protect you!" she frowned

"I may be a beast, but I fight well enough. I may not be a strategist, but I put everything I have into protecting those who need it." She said looking away, damn those dark eyes, they seemed to be peeling back each layer she had put up to protect her self, like they wished to feast on her venerable core, the old little girl from long ago.

"I have no weaknesses I will not be held back from my duty!" she said after a moment she turned the crimson silk robes she had donned for that day flared out with her movement and he stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder

"And you? Aren't you important to this war?" he asked She frowned

"No I know my duty and my wish, I shall accomplish both, I know what will happen in the end, that is all that matters." She said simply He turned her around and held her shoulders tightly

"What do you mean?" he demanded

"I know how My end will come, simply, but I will not allow it until my duty is complete." He let her go, how could she speak of it so calmly? Her own death?


	8. A meeting and an attack

It was dark when he called his next meeting, a calling of every single death eater he had at his disposal, this was no longer a hunt for a man meant to die, it was a search for two individuals who dare defy his will, two who would suffer agony worse then he had ever given before they beg for death, and if they were lucky, he might oblige their wish.

"It seems that Tokida has proven himself useful, his source has given us the location of the thieving woman, and that traitorous bastard Severus. The ones who can bring them both to me alive, shall be rewarded beyond their imagination. The one foolish enough to kill them, Shall enjoy a torture far worse then what I have planned for them." He said broadly standing just to his left a death eater with golden eyes smiled behind his mask, things were going perfectly.

He had forgotten all about the old family home, but now that he knew they were there, He would move faster then them while those foolish death eaters were traipsing through marsh He would bring his dear younger sister and the traitorous lump to the dark lord, for the ultimate of tortures, He only asked a chance to... reunite with his sister, take part in her pain.

"My beautiful beast... soon those lovely golden eyes and wonderful black pelt will be added to my skins." He glanced at his left wrist as the collection of death eaters dispersed, three long scars cut across otherwise unmarred flesh, Her mark, like a chain and shackle that linked them till their dying days, unless one of them died the other would find no peace... how ironic, that he must kill the one thing he had once thought to protect with his very life... until she became fathers favorite.

"Why are you still here?" Bellatrix Lestrange sneered and he snapped to attention, had he actually allowed himself to become lost in old memories? He frowned and strode past her

"Be silent you idiot woman, I have no time to waste on you foolish questions." He said sharply, she frowned

"Don't act so high and mighty, you almost act as if your better then us." She said He turned to her a cool glare passing though the mask

"I am better then all of you save the Dark Lord, and we all know in truth there is no one better then him, not even the Potter brat." He said she stepped forward wand out

"You dare say your better then me?!" she demanded He didn't turn

"Bellatrix, even that thieving bitch is better then you." He said curtly before exiting the room leaving the woman standing in the center of the vast hall fuming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to leave!" Maya's shout rang though every hall of the house as the map door was thrown open and she came peeling out, Matchi and Megumi appearing by her side in an instant

"Matchi take the last of the stuff to the house, Megumi You go tell Severus to go to my room, the one with the fire place, We're going, now!" she said, the two nodded and then they were gone. Pulling the dark green cloak close to her frame she slid her wand out and began strengthening the wards around the house, something was wrong; they were to close, much to close.

The only logical explanation was that they had discovered the location of the house and were now on their way to attack. Had he remembered the house? Was he the one leading them to her and her companions? If so she wanted to be there when he showed up.

Standing at the entrance hall she frowned. The dark mass that had taken over the map had actually been several dots all with names, all heading strait for them... she wouldn't stand a chance against so many but she had to do what she could, for his safety, he was going to aide in this war, and she was going to make sure he was alive to do his part.

"Maya!" a shout from the end of the hall and she turned what the hell was he doing

"Damn it woman you're not fighting them on your own! You're coming with us!" he said grabbing the surprised woman's wrist tightly he dragged her along the hall, her dark green robes flying out behind her. A loud blast filled the air and she frowned

"HE-" her yell of protest was silenced as he pulled her close and clamped a hand over her mouth

"Be quiet." He hissed, In no time flat they were in the dark windowless room floo powder sitting ready on the mantle

"You first Severus, The house is called Hollow Keep." He frowned and grabbed her hand

"You're coming with me, I told you once before if you die I'm not taking in those elves." He said firmly she nodded

"I'll be right behind y-"

"CHEACK EACH ROOM THAT TRAITOR AND THE BITCH WILL BE IN HERE SOME WHERE!" The yell was close, and the sound of loud blasts taking out every door was getting closer

"Go now." She said shoving a hand full of powder at him and pushing him into the fire place

"Hollow Keep!" he said clear and firm, she looked away at the bright blast of green light that filled the room momentarily. A loud blast filled the air and the door flew off it hinges right at her the floo powder crashed to the floor and she tumbled back into the shadows.

"There's a fire place! And, powder all over the floor." Several cloaked figures swarmed into the small room

"_Vaspatchi_." The silent spell was enough to douse the flames and the Floo link, but it gave her away

"It's a woman!" one yelled and she frowned. No way was she going to be taken out by this gang of fools. Her body began to warp even as she swiftly moved towards them

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few seconds after he was cleaned of the green connection of the floo network had died,

"NO!" Matchi came rushing in

"Mistress!" she yelled expecting to see Maya with Severus, the woman wasn't there

"Where is the mistress what happened?!" she demanded Severus shook his head

"I can only guess..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Animagus!" one yelled, as A great panther bowled over one of the death eaters, it's teeth sinking deeply into his arm, he let out a loud scream and she bit down tighter, the sharp taste of the blood awakening the sleeping beast with in her, bone crunched and the death eater collapsed from fright and pain. Pulling away from his arm blood dripped from her jaw and she growled deeply as if daring them to fight her

"Stop standing there you know what the dark lord said," The shout was a woman's, and in several seconds spells were shooting though the air, one of them was bound to hit her in such a small space right? They were right mot of the blasts that hit her were single shot attack spells but a string orange blast hit her full in the chest and breathing became difficult instantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where was she, 'I'll be right behind you.' That's what she had said, what was taking so long, and of course there was no floo powder, the anti apparition wards prevented him from even trying to get back to the room the fast way.

"Maya..." he muttered bracing himself on the fire place, where was she? Why hadn't she come though... was she captured? What was happening? He hated not knowing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dashing past them and down the halls more spell flew either their aim was getting better or she was slowing down, each hit filled her with pain, burning the squeeze on her lungs, everything hurt Suddenly something sharp wrapped around her left hide leg and tugged her paws gave out and her golden eyes looked back, a glowing string on energy connected to a death eaters wands cut though the flesh and fur. The death eater tugged hard and the string of energy tightened and a loud roar of pain echoed through the halls. Several of the dark clad people swarmed as hand held her down she struggled against them

'I promised! I promised!' The same words went though her mind. One hand clamped over her jaw, some fools attempt to stop her from bighting any one else, It gave her an opening instead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was pacing now His mind reaching as far as it could, but he couldn't find her, was it possible the wards stopped his Legilimancy as well? Or was it something more, was it her mind any more?

Matchi had left to look for Megumi; it seemed that she had vanished after they had arrived at the safe house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her teeth tore in to the mans soft flesh and he pulled back with a yell only to tear his hand more as she refused to let go, a few sprang to aide their comrade releasing their hold on her, the instant she could she released the hand and struggled free The energy was still bighting into her leg with a leap she launched at the death eater holding the wand with her binding attached.

The death eater jumped back, the woman was smart and not about to be taken down easily by the panther.

"Ah, ah, you'll have to do better then that girlie, it seems My constriction spell hit you to, you lungs must be in so much pain... everything hurt's doesn't it? And the pain will only gat worse." She taunted jumping away as Maya lunged and swiped at her, the deadly curved claws out but only catching air A beep growl escaped the beast and it swiped at the woman's wand instead, as soon has the wood left her hand the whip dissipated and the pain in her leg lessened slightly.

Leaping over the startled death eater she dashed back to the room and morphed back grabbing a hand full of floo powder she though it into the fire place and threw her self in

"Gromiyo Apartment Complex!" she said quickly the flames erupted in green then vanished just as the death eater dashed in

"Damn... Well, she won't last long no matter were she's gone."

"You let her get away?" the voice was annoyed and the woman turned only to be hexed by golden eyed man

"Damn it... you keep slipping away from me..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Sally where just sitting down to dinner when a knock came at the door, a weak noise but still a knock They exchanged glances before Jack stood and walked carefully to the door, no one knocked and all contact with the order had ended moths before, to ensure their safety.

"Who is it?" he asked tentatively

"White... O-open the door." The ragged voice on the other side of the chep wood was unmistakable, as soon as he opened the door Maya tumbled in covered in blood and ash, she lay shivering on the floor

"OH GOD!" sally had followed jack and was hiding around the corner, she had taken a peek when a thump filled the air only to see the bloody woman deep ragged breaths escaping her, rushing over to her fallen friend Sally dropped to her knees and pulled her out of the door which jack closed quickly but not before quickly cleaning the blood of the white paint with a charm.

"Let's get her to the bath room she needs to be cleaned up." Sally said as Jack lifted her carefully into his arms

"What do you think happened?" the woman asked Following her husband as he walked swiftly to the bathroom and settled the battered frame in to the tub another charm had her torn robes discarded a soft clatter as her wand fell against the proclaim of the tub

"I'm not sure, but it must have something to do with the man she saved." He said evenly, Sally paid no heed to the fact that jack had basically stripped her old friend to nothing more then her knickers, she was much to worried about the bark haired woman's heath to even think of such foolish things. A cough escaped said woman and her eyes fluttered open the golden orbs unfocused

"S-Severus... I promised... I'm sorry I had to find... another place to go, your all I could think of." She managed Sally shook her head and placed a hand on Mayas lips as Jack began to work on her wounds

"Your our friend we have to take care of you when you like this, I'm glad you came, I'm glad to know you trust us that much." Sally said with a smile

"You look like hell." Jack said Sally glared at him a moment before a weak coughing chuckle escaped Maya.

"You try fighting a dozen death eaters and see how you look afterwards." Both Jack and Sally laughed Mayas eyes closed and she sighed her breaths still ragged, what could have happened?

"What were you thinking fighting death eaters?" Sally demanded Maya shook her head

"I have to do my duty..." she said softly her eyes drifting closed, No she couldn't sleep she had to tell Severus she was alright, Trying to sit up Sally made a noise and pushed her back down

"What are you doing you need rest!" she said sharply Maya shook her head

"Have to tell him I'm all right… do you have a fire place?" She asked Sally shook her head no

"You have a house elf don't you Why not just call for her and have her tell him?" Jack said Sally smiled

"OH! Honey your brilliant!" she gushed throwing her arms around her husband Maya frowned and shifted Grasping her wand she muttered something and her robes reappeared

"Maya?!" Jack said with a frown what was this girl? Doing trying to hurt her self more

"I'm sorry but I'm allowed to be modest and any way I don't want you tending to me like a nurse I just needed a place to go." She said evenly, they both new she was lying but neither of them would mention it.

"Matchi!" she called with a crack the house elf was in the room in an instant she flung herself at Maya who closed her eyes in pine holding back a shout

"OH! Mistress! I have been so worried! The sir is pacing like a mad man Muttering things like Idiot and fool I think he means you but you are not harmed!" She yelled Maya patted the elf's back and held her at arms length Jack and Sally where just staring in surprise, was that a house elf or a kid? It acted so child like...

"Can you tell him I'm ok I'll be there soon?" she asked Matchi nodded with a bright smile glad to know her master was alright, the worry she had felt when the woman had not come through the fire had been great

"Yes mistress Matchi can do that." She said brightly and with a crack she was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus stared a the place were Matchi had vanished from, She had just walked in to tell him she couldn't find Megumi when her head just snapped to the side and her eyes went wide, with a crack she had vanished and he was alone.

Another crack filled the air and Matchi was smiling

"She's ok!" Matchi said launching herself at Severus and causing him to topple over in surprise

"W-what are you going on about?!" he demanded shoving the elf off Matchi crawled off and crossed her legs beaming at him

"The mistress she's ok." She said Severus frowned and pointed to her hands

"Blood." He said simply the elf frowned

"No the mistress said she was fine." She said firmly standing; her mistress would never lie to her, not like that! Severus shook his head

"She probably thinks she will be." He said silently as Matchi ran from the room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya sank into the tub her face becoming rosy, most likely the loss of blood and the stress of the attack had made her sick Sally stepped forward and rested a hand on her friend's forehead

"Your in bad shape you need rest." She said softly and with a careful spell transfigured the tub in to a small ingle bed with warm think sheets

"I can't stay and sleep I have to go to him..." she muttered pulling the covers over the mouth and nose to hide the color staining her cheeks Sally frowned

"You can go in the morning Now sleep!" she said firmly.

"Ok..." Maya said softly as the couple walked out Jack magically dimming the light in seconds Maya was asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matchi showed Severus to a room already set up on the second floor, as soon as he was changed sleep tugged at him, Matchi had left dreamless sleep potion next to the bed on a small table, The room was rather small, but the house was much smaller, The bed was warm at least and as he sank into the sheets he felt sleep pulling at every shred of his mind, She was ok... The more time they pent together he found he was worried, those scars of hers, he wanted to know their stories, her wanted to tell her the stories that went with his,,, what was it about her?

"I'm not actually... glad she's alright... I honestly don't care about the stupid woman... do I?" he muttered the last thing he said before he slipped in to the world of dreams, If he couldn't see her face before her slept he damn well would see it in his dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside his small room his golden eyes traced the claw marks on his wrist for the thousandth time His bare frame sitting on the edge of the bed, Pale fingers curled into his dark hair, grown long, he liked it long for some reason.

"What's got you so occupied, normally we're at it by now." The voice was soft and silken, She was just another death eater he pretended to care, she pretended she didn't know he was with other women, what did it matter as long as he was with her at times...

He looked back at her, ruby eyes glittered playfully and he smiled sliding a hand down her side

"Yes you're right... why dwell over one woman when I have you right here?" he said softly, she smiled, the silken tones of his voice meant that his brooding was over, his attention was on her now, good.


	9. Kiss and Lie

_The blood was gone, the bodies as well everything was dark. He was alone, but after looking around a soft twinkling caught his eye. He wasn't sure why but he had to go to it, the soft twinkle beckoned to him._

_"Don't go that way." The voice was soft and soothing, in an instant he looked back, thin pasty white creatures with large black liquid eyes gazed at him there mouths where filled with razor sharp teeth and their fingers where long and boney with sharp claws_

_"Dream Lasher." He said with a frown one spoke _

_"Don't go that way, come with us, come on Severus" the voice was soft a feminine for a moment the grey beings flickered and several women stood there, they wore flowing white dresses and their feet were bare, blue eyes glittered playfully and their golden hair cascaded down in glittering waves. _

_He frowned and turned away from them, their tricks could not work on him he refused to fall from a few pretty girls, these monsters under estimated him. He started towards the light well aware they were following him, every so often one would speak, trying to get him to look at them trying to get him to forget about the glow and go to them then a new voice deep masculine_

_"I love you. More then anything I love you, and that's why I hate you, more then anything, I hate you." He glared back at the monsters but they had fallen silent instead staring ahead annoyed looks on their faces turning away from them he broke in to a run, as he drew closer he realized the glow was a person, it was soft because they were being embraced by another _

_"I love you. More then anything I love you, and that's why I hate you, more then anything I hate you." The voice was coming from the dark form, as her drew closer the glowing figure became clear_

_"Maya!" The dark hair girl was staring strait ahead her golden eyes dim her face expressionless he stepped forward and the one embracing her pulled away and turned to him it's golden eyes falling on him, the man was a perfect copy of Maya apart from being a man. He wore black in contrast to her white robes, his hands were covered by black gloves and his dark hair was tied back with a black ribbon. Maya seemed to resemble a doll with her lifeless stare she seemed to float as if it water still staring sightlessly ahead_

_"Go tend to your women you are not wanted here." The man said sharply Severus frowned_

_"How dare you take that form!" he yelled one hand diving discreetly into his robes his fingers curling around his wand the man smiled_

_"This is what she wanted we take the form of what we think the person wants until we can find out exactly what they're after, she was weak tonight, look at her closely." The Dream Lasher in human skin placed a hand on her face the pulled her close one arm looping around her waist, part of her face was bruised and she had a gash along her temple her arms and neck were covered in cuts and burns from the attack as the dress she was in floated it exposed one of her legs a long swirling cut on it as if some one had taken a razor sharp wire, wound it around her leg and pulled tightly_

_The Dream Lasher turned it's face and kissed her lightly Severus frowned, damn beast the way it held her, so close like that, how dare it! Noticing the dark haired man's glare the Dream Lasher smiled_

_"I see, ladies." He said calmly Severus frowned completely confused when a voice spoke up behind him, it sounded just like Maya's_

_"Severus... What's wrong?' He turned the others where gone, the golden haired women had been replaced, a form of Maya sat on the ground her dark hair spread out all over her golden eyes looking up at him sadly as deep red robes slipped off her narrow shoulders_

_"What kind of sick joke are you-" he rounded on the man but he was gone turning back to Maya he frowned no matter how hard he tried he couldn't block the beasts glamour, was that actually Maya? She reached up a thin hand her eyes almost pleading with him_

_"Why are you standing so far away? Are you scared of me? Please, come over here, it so dark, I hate it." She said softly he shook his head, looking away that just couldn't be her_

_"Maya dear." He looked back the Dream Lasher from before was back kneeling next to Maya who gazed at him her eyes vacant_

_"Maya dear come on with me, your brother, we'll go see father, he wants to see you again." The Dream Lasher said his gaze flicking from Maya to Severus as if daring him to step in and aide the woman Severus frowned as they stood stepping forward quickly he grabbed her arm and in a swift motion slapped her across the face_

_"Wake up you idiot woman!" he said firmly the Dream Lasher backed up his eyes wide with surprise at the violent action against this woman. She blinked a few times a her eyes focused_

_"Wha... what... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SLAP ME FOR!" she demanded He smirked slightly_

_"What gratitude after I just saved you from a dream lasher to." He said shaking his head she frowned and with a slight nod turned around the Dream Lasher. Her wand out the spell was the only way to beat them a gold energy formed a sword her wand as the hilt with a slash she sliced at the Dream Lasher who jumped back quickly _

_"Bitch!" She frowned, it dare call her names? That beast, that mask wearing piece of disgusting goop dare call her a bitch?_

_"How dare you wear the bastards face I'll kill you!" she yelled running after the Dream Lasher she swiped at him several times. All the dodging was taking up energy and the form faltered the beasts true face shining through Maya smiled_

_"Now hold STILL!" With a jump she swung the sword back and slammed it down on the creatures head it shrieked loudly collapsing into a fine silver powder as Maya landed She let out a soft noise and dropped her wand collapsing to her hand and knees_

_"Maya!" Severus rushed to her side his hand touching her shoulder _

_"I'm fine!" she snapped reaching back to slap his hand away he blinked slumping back Maya grabbed her injured leg tightly blood flowing from freshly opened wounds_

_"No your not! Look at you! Can you even stand? You idiot woman, why do you do this to your self?" he demanded she chuckled and he faltered not expecting that reaction She glanced back at him a slight smile on her face_

_"Because it doesn't hurt so much any more." She said evenly. Her face was slightly flushed he noticed as she stood turning to him she frowned_

_"Why are you here, don't you realize it's dangerous?" she said he nodded_

_"Yes I know, but look at you, if I hadn't shown up you would have been killed." He frowned as she wavered_

_"Maya wha-" he was cut of as she fell forward her eyes closing acting on instinct he stepped forward and caught her dropping evenly to the floor so she wasn't hurt,_

_"L-let go I'm fine just a little tired." She muttered he frowned she was still telling that lie, any idiot could see she was sick, who was she trying to convince?_

_"Don't lie!" he said firmly she blinked and stared at him_

_"You're not ok, your sick, and you're hurt!" He said firmly she shook her head and tried to push away_

_"I'm fine, you need to wake up, more of them are going to show up you have to wake up before they get here." She said he frowned _

_"Then you're coming with me." He said firmly, he wasn't going to leave her here and have her fight these creatures on her own. She frowned, how could he possibly wake her up? He already knew a way, the reason people woke up after nightmares was because of the emotional stress, pulling her closer he lowered his head quickly and pressed his lips to hers, her eyes closed tightly, she was going to hit him next time she saw him... even if he was a good kisser._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Her eyes snapped open and she moaned softly as the full force of her pain hit her, having been dulled by her dream state she hadn't realized how bad it was, the wounds that had reopened in her dream were open here to, blood was slowly staining the bed sheets and she frowned

"This is not good..." she muttered sitting up she grasped her wand and swung her legs over the edge of the bed her bear feet touching the cold floor of the bathroom. Walking out he found her way to the front door easily enough.

"You're going now?" Maya looked back; Sally was standing behind her, her hands clasped as if she were praying her white lacy night gown fluttered with the slightest movement

"You're still hurt will you be ok?" she asked Maya smiled and stepped over to her friend placing a hand on the shorter woman's head and ruffling her already messy hair

"I'll be fine, but someone needs me... and a good smack as well, I have to go, I'm sorry I imposed." She said turning away and setting a hand on the door knob Sally stepped forward and touched her shoulder

"Come find us, as soon as this is over, come tell us, we'll drink to celebrate, you can bring your friend." She said with a smile Maya turned and nodded

"Of course, what's a victory party with out hard core drinking?" she said with a grin Sally chuckled, but as the door closed behind Maya she frowned

"Your not coming back... are you?" she asked the door, who didn't respond.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fire sparked to life and Maya jumped out quickly into the living room. As soon as she did so she saw him, his sharp eyes on her demanding to know everything, she smiled and stepped forward

"Your ok..." she said softly and in a quick movement slapped him hard across the face

"That's for kissing me you insufferable jack ass." He held his cheek and stared at her surprised, how dare she hit him! Before he could say anything however she stepped closer and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down kissing him lightly

"And that's for saving me.. you insufferable jack ass." She said evenly before letting him go and walking past him she was limping slightly he noticed, stepping forward he grabbed her arm and spun her around

"W-what are you doing! I'm sle-" she was as he lifted her carefully a slight flush rose in her features, what was he thinking picking her up like that, his hands better stay where they were, if they wandered she was going to hex him to next Tuesday

"You're still hurt; you shouldn't walk on that leg till it's healed." His fingers touched her arms and he felt the velvety feel of blood on his fingers, some of her wounds were opened, most likely because of the dream. The way she pushed herself, she was going to get herself killed, her scars made sense now, it was almost painful to realize that she was self destructively protective. He sort of under stood now, why she hadn't seemed so frightened, it wasn't just picking up on Potter's indifference, it was simply the fact that she wasn't afraid to die to protect something... what drove a person to such extreme feelings?

"Why do you do it?" he asked abruptly Maya looked at him confused what was he talking about?

"You push your self so hard, did you do things like this while you were watching Potter?" he asked, surprised when she nodded

"While I was his watcher I had to make sure he got to were he was going, not only that, I had to look out for his foolish friends as well... While they were wandering around I had to occupy teachers with noises in other corridors so that they would stay away from the little group of trouble makers." She said Severus frowned

"So all of those students I couldn't find, that was you?" He asked raising a questioning eye brow she smiled

"Yes well you know for a fact if it had been a student you would have caught them red handed and if it had been peeves he would have made much more noise." She said matter-of-factly he was silent and she grinned

"Oh go on a gloat if you want, we both know if I hadn't interfered you'd have busted Harry's butt so many times he never would have been able to sit down again." She said flatly, He couldn't suppress a slight smile at that thought she smiled

"See, I knew you had one in there some were." He glanced down at her what was she talking about

"One what?" She grinned

"Sense of humor." She said simply he frowned shifting her over he opened the door opposite to his and frowned as he was met with a bathroom

"Where's your room?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm sleeping on the couch... I was trying to tell you but you picked me up... I was so shocked I forgot what I was saying..." she said frowning and looking away her face going slightly pink why did that always happen, two kisses, that little voice from before, her constant blushing, maybe she was sick... or being over worked? She was pulled from her thoughts as he opened the door to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed with out a word

"Hey! What's the big idea!" she yelled he frowned pushing her back as she tried to sit up she winced and he felt more blood

"This is the idea, your staying in bed until you're better." She frowned and was about to object when he clamped a hand tightly over her mouth

"If you say your fine I'm going to strap you down and force feed you till your better, and I won't let you read." He said firmly she gazed at him wide eyed with one of those 'how the hell did you find that out?' stares and he smirked

"Everyone has a weakness yours happens to be books. Or better yet, reading them, your library made that obvious, you have started so many books but apparently your much to busy to finish them book marks stuck in every book you own, books laying open with pages high lighted the list of clues goes on" She glared at him

"Can I take that as an 'I'll be good just let me read' glares?" he asked removing his hand

"Arrogant know it all bustard..." she muttered, frowning as she eyed the wand now pointed at her, he'd do it to she knew that.

"FINE! I'll be good..." she muttered crossing her arms, he smiled

"That's what I wanted to here, now it's obvious you have a fever so you're going to sleep while I work on you cuts and bruises." He said she smiled

"You're taking this." He said simply holding up the remainder of his dreamless sleep potion she scowled

"You're no fun..." she muttered snatching the bottle from him she downed it quickly and handed him the bottle as her mind swam, her instinct kicked in as she attempted to fight the potion something had been added, the sly jerk didn't want her getting up till she was healed, she was going to break his pale skinny neck when she woke up.

"Sorry but I can't just have you messing up all my hard work dear sister." Her eyes went wide as they clouded over and she sank into the dark abyss of sleep

"Ma-Mamiya..." The man smirked as she fell limp Her guard had been down the whole time, and her blushing had just been icing on the cake, the foolish girl had obviously fallen in love with the traitor, that would make his job so much more fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus groaned, one eye opened the other was swollen shut. He was chained to a wall shackles cut into his wrists, ankles, and neck. Chains were strapped around his middle criss-crossing over his legs and arms; they were slightly slack causing his body to lean forward slightly, allowing the shackle on his neck to chock him slightly.

When he had woken after kissing Maya he had felt a weight on his chest and recognized it as one of the house elves,

"The mistress was a fool to think I would ever betray master Mamiya." He had had two seconds to register what Matchi had said before he was stupefied. When he had awoken the first time after that he was on the ground surrounded by death eaters, and looming before him was the dark lord himself

"I must applaud Tokida and his house elf, for bringing me the traitor, he has also guaranteed that he can bring me the very woman who saved this worms life." He said with a snake like smile.

"Enjoy but don't kill." He had said then everything blurred in curses and pain... how was he still alive? That was the question he asked over and over when he awoke the second time, chained to the wall Matchi had been standing there, he was in a dungeon the stone walls and floor were damp with condensation and it was cold.

"Mistress will cry when she sees you like this, I can already tell... Me and Master Mamiya are the only ones allowed to see her cry, she hasn't done it in so long we were beginning to wonder if it was possible for her... but we know she'll cry when she sees you like this, Master Mamiya is rather upset that she broke her promise... how dare she fall in love with you when she has him!" Matchi frowned

"Matchi dear you're talking too much." The door had opened with a slight creek and Severus looked up, Mamiya Solensen stood at the door his golden eyes glittering in the torch light garbed in all black, he even wore black gloves, in his hand he held two wands, one Severus knew was his, one he assumed o be Mamiya

"Now, Severus... I'm going to let you guess who this belongs to, and if you guess right you get a reward." He said, there was a sick line between his words and Severus gagged

"Maya..." He managed Mamiya grinned

"Good boy! After you wake up when you pass out from this session you'll get your prize!" he said with mock glee. Mamiya had used the wands to summon energy like whips, and had taken his time with lashing at Severus and explaining each and every torture he had planned for his younger sister before she met the dark lord. Just as Mamiya said, he had passed out, unable to take the pain combined with the mans sick words.

Now here he was, awake, and as his good eyes focused he saw Mamiya's promised prize laying on the floor her dark hair scattered around her, all her wounds were healed and she looked as if she were sleeping peacefully, exactly as the man had described. She was in dark green robs her chest rose and fell softly, for the most part she seemed unharmed apart from her scars

Her elder brothers words echoed in his mind as he gazed at her, silently wishing for her not to wake, but to stay in her dreams for forever,

_"Her sweet dreams will only last till she wakes in your cell; she'll have some time to talk to you before I beat you in front of her, and then when her beautiful tears fall. That's when I turn on her and add more scars to that lovely pale skin of hers."_


	10. The traitor and A Painful Memory

He watched her, five minutes passed, then ten. If he was honest with himself he had no idea how much time passed. With only her to look at he made sure to study every detail, the green dress she had been changed into at some point had a slight metallic luster that caused it to shine dully in the light of a lone torch hanging on the wall just outside the cell. Her hands were curled slightly one tucked close to her face the other resting over her side hanging limply only moving as her soft breaths cause her chest to rise and fall slowly. Something was off, and it wasn't until he noticed the loose dark strands being blown by her breaths, that he realized what it was. Her hair was placed oddly the dress was up in a way that he could tell that the back was low cut, but her hair was strategically placed, hiding the pale flesh... to well placed to be natural. She had never worn low backed clothing before and this green gown raised several questions as well as the placing of her hair.

She stirred and his examination was forced to a halt, he highly doubted she would appreciate being stared at so openly, especially by him. Her eyes becoming tighter as they held closed, a soft groan escaped her and they fluttered open, for a moment the golden orbs unfocused as she slowly woke. Her left hand was on her forehead in an instant as throbbing pain filled her mind, preventing all thoughts but not blocking the memories of how the pain had come to be, her brothers tretury, posing as Severus and drugging her during her moment of allowed unguarded rest.

"Gonna skin him alive and use it to make boots..." she muttered pushing from the ground and holding her head a slight grimace crossing her features, she looked a little green, like she was going to be ill. He stayed silent, she was notably angry and he had seen what she did when her temper flared, he would allow her a couple seconds to cool off, he had no need for any more injuries.

"Drug me... I'll kick... his... ass..." she glanced around in confusion as it suddenly dawned on her were she was, she looked around quickly Her fingers curled into a fist as her eyes fell on the damp stones and barred cell door. That idiot had the gall to lock her up? She would do more then skin him. He would be lucky to be dead when she was finished with him, older brother or not, looking her up was inexcusable... and brought back memories she didn't want.

"Lock me up! I'll kill you! Mamiya! I hope you feel pain because I'm going to flay you alive!" She yelled pushing her self up quickly her eyes went wide and she stilled before collapsing to her knees

"Maya!" His silent observation of her reaction ceased to be silent when she fell; she looked up her eyes meeting his

"S-Severus? My god look at you!" she said standing, slowly this time, walking the few steps over to him she reached up and touched his cheek. His face had a few cuts and his left eyes had become a rather bad black eye, his lip was split and slightly swollen. His shirt had been ripped off his back to add humiliation to injury, long cuts from his torture sessions now littered his pale frame, he was covered in bruises and his left leg, though at one point completely numb, throbbed dully another injury to the bone making itself known to him.

"You look like you've seen hell." she said softly pulling up the hem of her skirt and bighting it and tearing a large part free she began to mop up his bloody face her concern quickly replaced with a slight smile Severus gazed at her watching as her gaze had softened

"And after all I went through to make you all healthy, you go and get yourself messed up again..." He was about to make a sound, protest that, had he the choice, this never would have happened, had he not been asleep, his guard down because he was worried about her, none of this would have happened. But she continued Oblivious to his sudden mental rant.

"Guess you'll have to put up with me till you're all better again." she said softly his protest died on his lips and he smiled weakly, she still wanted to care for him... care? he liked the word more and more but he wouldn't admit it openly... the woman had an odd effect on him her presence was calming, knowing for this moment she was ok gave him an odd feeling of peace. His pains becoming numb, not from their intensity, but just her waking, her odd words and even, calm voice, even considering the situation they now found them selves in, it was oddly calming.

"Yes I guess I will... Maya you were betrayed, It was Matchi." he said suddenly serious, he had to tell her, she had to know of the elf's betrayal and why she had been found and was now in a dungeon under the riddle house. Maya frowned her eyes flicking to meet his as she continued cleaning him up, obviously not about to stop her work because he was now speaking

"What are you talking about?" she asked her dark eyebrows furrowing in confusion at his words she shook her head and reached up licking the scrap of green and wiping away the dry blood now crusted to his skin. Her fingers moving quickly her eyes leaving his she was suddenly adamant to avoided his gaze, the dark eyes were again, peeling back her layers, the protective coating she had spent years growing. This could not be Matchi's doing, Matchi was sweet and innocent, her one companion and confidant.

"Your injured you must be sick from fever or something. You must have been dreaming or something Matchi's is probably wondering were we are or is being held hostage by my brother." she said firmly Severus frowned, He understood a little why she suddenly seemed so defensive, Matchi had been the only 'person' she had held close, probably the only person she had ever opened up to, aside from himself... he wasn't sure about Dumbledore but the few times she had mentioned him he was unaware of what their relationship had been, using the word lightly.

"I'll need help thinking of a way out of here." she said softly after a moment. He glanced at her, escape? Was she aware she had just suggested that they escape the dark lord? With him chained to a wall both their wands gone, and locked in a cell in the heart of riddle mansion? It wasn't too difficult to imagine that this woman was unhinged somehow or another.

"You need to get out, I'll just slow you down, and I'm the one he wants anyway, because of my betrayal." He said, maybe, she could make it out on her own, use her panther form and escape, but the defiant glint in her eye told him she would hear of no such thing. How could he think that she would run away? Leave him in her brothers hands, looking at him now it was clear her brother had already gone and had a lot of 'fun' with the ex-potions master, the bruises however where not his doing, he either drew blood or didn't bother, that was his mentality, sick as it was.

"And leave you in the hands of a mad man and my obviously over eager brother? I think not! We will both escape, I'll tend to your wounds again and we'll contact the order, this is beyond my skills to handle, and you safety is-" she was cut off as a door opened and the both looked towards the door. For a few moments it was deafeningly silent both straining to hear footsteps, but there was nothing. She stepped toward the barred cell boor pressing close she gazed as far down the hall as she could, but saw nothing, mimicking her glance to the other side she smiled

"What is that?" His voice was soft and she faltered "On your back?" She looked back, her eyes wide with fear. Her hair had moved her back was exposed, and so were the scars, the criss-cross of soft shiny pink that made up what could have been a bad replica of the road ways in London

"It's nothing." She said quickly covering shifting quickly she pulled her hair carefully into place the inky black engulfing the slim back hiding the marks, she had hid them for som long, so many years no one but her and him had known, and she certainly did not want this man, who she was feeling for, to know anything about them.

"Now, now dear sister, don't lie to your friend." She had a second to react before a dark blue light wrapped around her neck wrists and ankles becoming chains and shackles that extended to the wall quickly and with a tug pulled her to it. The impact of hitting the wall winded her slightly and Severus glared at the golden eyed death eater who now stood behind the bars of the door, watching with sadistic glee as his sister struggled against her bonds

"Let me go you malicious bastard and lets fight fair and square!" she said sharply, the man shook his head, but Severus took note that he didn't open the door to the cell till he was certain she was unable to pull free of the chains.

"Annoying cretin! I'll skin you with my claws and destroy your remains with my teeth!" she said sharply, the man smiled

"How rude sister, to say such things to your dear host! You'll have to be punished." Maya smiled bracing herself for an attack, but instead of smacking her he back handed Severus and Maya let out a noise of outrage

"Wrong person you blind fool!" she said loudly Mamiya smirked

"Oh no dear sister, you see, this man is your punishment, as you are his, for each word you say against me and each order you don't follow he will suffer, the same goes for him to you." Maya frowned

"Oh yah attack the injured man, how original, as if I care, you know for a fact a beast does not fall in love, and certainly not with a man like him, I was merely following my orders and doing as I was requested." She said firmly, Mamiya smiled turning to the dark haired woman, apparently interested in her words

"I had a boss, I did work for him, on of his requests was that I save any life I found in danger, I found this man laying half dead in some forgotten abbey during my wanderings, I took him in and healed him." She explained the man smiled

"You tell such simple tales sister, I may have believed you if I had not herd the true story first. You work for the dead wizard Dumbledore and were nothing more then an obedient watch dog... cat" He said Maya frowned

"And who has been feeding your gullible brain lies like this, you think I would bow to a man, even Dumbledore!" she said sharply, A giggle filled the air and she froze

"Mistress is so harsh, but she is a bad liar is she not master Mamiya?" Matchi asked looking up at the man who patted her head fondly

"Yes, My sister is very bad with lies." He said with a smirk Maya frowned her eyes on Matchi

"All that we had together? Matchi? All the time and conversations as equals?" Matchi only giggled

"The mistress is a fool, Matchi can now be with who she wants to be with, Matchi hated the loneliness months of you not returning, She became tired and searched for her former master, You spell didn't work, and we were still linked, but Master Mamiya freed me from you and Now I serve him and his lord." She said Maya smiled and Matchi faltered

"Well if that's all, then why I'll have no need to punish you, the death of my brother will tear you shreds in itself." She said Matchi frowned

"You say that, dear sister, assuming that you'll be able to hurt me ever again." Mamiya said with a sadistic smile he stepped towards Snape and with a mutter had a blade firmly griped and slashed across the mans chest quickly Severus held back a yelp of pain as the cold steel cut past his flesh

"You coward!" Maya shouted suddenly both men froze Severus eyeing her with a questioning look Mamiya glared at her with malice

"This is why I was the one." she said her eyes narrowing a smile creeping across her face Mamiya's grip tightened and he slashed again, Severus grunted but Maya kept her gaze on her brother

"Your rash actions and uncontrolled outbursts are why he gave up on you and chose me as his source of strength, the one who would carry the families legacy... not his weak eldest!" she said Mamiya slashed at the pale man again

"Look at you, just like before, lashing out allowing you emotions to cloud your judgment thinking that attacking him will change any thing, I was always... Papas favorite." Her last two words were said silently but both men herd her, Mamaiya rounded on her

"You're just the weakli-!" She was cut of as he rushed at her Sudden pain blossomed in her chest and She shouted in pain as the b lade sunk deep in to her gut, a nonfatal area

"Dose that hurt sister? How about I remind you how you became that mans favorite!" He said loudly Snape watched as the man dug his wand into the woman's chest and hit her with an orange blast she grunted and closed her eyes tightly, her face twisted in pain. The chains fell free and she collapsed to the ground Mamiya murmured and other spell and a white cloth wound out from among his robes and covered her eyes

"Do you remember sister, you must be blind to the pain, you have to learn to black it out..." the man chuckled his shoulders shaking his eyes wide

"You want to be his favorite! Remember his punishments! His _Training_!" Severus watched as a golden whip of energy formed at the end of his wand

"You watch to! You'll get the treat of hearing her screams how many lashings do you think it will take to make her shed her lovely tears!" He asked, Matchi had retreated to a corner a smile playing on her face. Severus had about a second to realize what the man was doing when his arm was raised and he brought it down on his sisters exposed back he saw her shift she bit her lip tightly to hold back a scream her teeth digging into the flesh and drawing blood.

"Dose it hurt?" he asked sadistically Severus pulled at the chains They rattled but didn't give at all. The mans hand was up again brought down forcefully it cut past the flesh and as he pulled away blood that had stained the golden light was flecked across the cell...

Each hit filled her with a sharp pain that demanded she scream out for, him mind was whirling with only the thoughts of how much she wanted to yell with everything she had, she wanted to pass out, to escape the pain that filled her, but her mind would not allow it. The training her father had put her though had made sure that she had a level of tolerance for the pain... she could not escape using the darkness of unconsciousness and now more then ever she felt hate rise with in her at her fathers actions. One last crack of the whip on her flesh, the energy digging so deep she was almost sure it had cleaved right through her body, bone and all. She screamed, her eyes closed tightly her mouth wide as the sound reverberated off the walls filling the air and tearing at her ears.

"Yes..." the word was long, drawn out far past its limit his voice was an almost hiss of pleasure He smiled and let his head loll back his golden eyes falling on Severus

"Is it not a beautiful noise? I fell in love with it and it alone after her first training session... she screamed for much longer periods of time back then though, a beautiful song that filled the house with her strong, and according to father, noble notes." He said Maya was shivering she couldn't move, the pain from the dagger was one thing but the added torture of her memories and her brothers beatings was enough to completely smash her self control and had reduced her to the quivering mass that now lay sprawled across the floor

"I'm... not... crying..." she said between gasps for breath defiance lacing her words, even in such a state she wouldn't allow herself to lose. Mamiya's head snapped in her direction so fast he could have gotten whiplash and Severus smiled weakly, she had gut's that was for sure.

"I will... not cry... for you... ever..." She said stubbornly

"My tears are not yours, they will not fall again!" Strength was returning to her voice and Mamiya realized it, raising his wand he lashed at her again and she let out a gasping cry of pain

"You, you stupid beast, when I have softened you up the lord will take you both to deaths door, and when your are gone, Dear Sister, I shall skin you and pull out your golden eyes, they will no longer be something we share, something I share with you." He said his voice tones of silk. He glanced at Severus and smiled

"You should comfort her, I think she's shaking." He said tauntingly allowing the chains to vanish the dark haired man fell to the floor his body giving way to his injuries and weakness he stayed were he was he would not give the younger man the pleasure of seeing that he was right about them. Mamiya laughed and walked out Matchi followed obediently and as soon as his footsteps died Severus moved over to the woman and attempted to undo the blindfold, she pulled away.

"Leave it for now." She muttered he frowned brushing back the dark locks that hid her face he saw two dark stains

"They aren't mine... they were an accident, but as far as he knows, they aren't real, they will fade before he returns." She said turning away from Severus's touch

"You're bleeding." He said simply he wanted to help her but there was nothing to clean her back with, and they were wandless.

"Tear the dress up, I hate it anyway, it's not mine, use the strips to clean it up if you want, I don't care." She muttered, she sounded defeated the last spurt of defiance had been all she could manage to give her brother. He hadn't broken her but she was so tired, the scream had hurt her throat and the knowledge that Matchi had betrayed her was waying heavily on her mind.

"You should rest a little for now." Severus muttered

"Not till we are free." She said evenly her fist clenching with determination. They would get out of this alive.


	11. Their Escape and Her Mortality

She frowned as she backed up and Severus sighed as she touched the wall, her shoulder was a dark color several shades deeper then purple, several shades lighter then black

"If you keep doing that you're going to hurt yourself." He said simply, she ignored him and ran her shoulder slamming into the iron bars of their cell it shifted ad then pushed back at her sending her flying back into the wall another small crack forming from the impact. As she slid down the wall she groaned softly and coughed, the force of the hit had winded her, again. Severus watched as she pushed herself up after a moment rubbing her back but looking determined

"Damn it... I will not let this cage beat me!" she said her voice growing stronger with each word. She stood but stopped as Severus grabbed her hand, she looked down at him surprised

"What's wrong?" she asked somehow completely oblivious to the fact he was getting a little worried about her now solidly black shoulder. How she could keep doing that to herself was beyond him, but he wasn't just going to stand by and let her bloody arm fall off. He was not in tip top shape himself but if he was hurt then she was much worse off, considering all the attention Mamiya spared her with his beatings.

"Stop and rest for now, your arm looks like it's about to fall off, you only just got your strength back, so calm down and sit." He said simply, but with a firm grip on her wrist he pulled and she sat rather abruptly on the floor pouting a little she didn't like being ordered around like a little kid, and his tone made her feel like she was being scolded for being naughty

"Not fair, I said I wouldn't rest till I got out of here, but you made me stay still while you cleaned my back, now let me get you out of here." She said sounding a little annoyed he frowned, that was the thanks he got for caring about her? He knew she didn't mean it, he had learned that when she snapped like that she really did care, just frustrated, he was as well, the waiting was annoying,

"And how do you expect to get me out of here if your smash up your arm beyond repair?" he asked glaring at her slightly, though the confinement with her meant he was softening even more to her presence, and as much as he wanted to dislike it, as much as he wished that he could hate it, he couldn't... something, something he thought long dead, was asking him to give this odd protective, obviously crazy woman, a chance. She smiled and stood after a moment, he grabbed he wrist again and pulled her down with out breaking his train of thought. She made a humph sound and crossed her arm leaning against the wall, he registered a look of pain cross her face but she masked it quickly, after the first beating Mamiya had been back several times more, each time binding Severus to the wall and lashing at his sisters back until she screamed

'Why not just scream sooner so that he'll stop sooner?' the ex-potions master had asked her after the fifth session, she had given him a glare that could have killed almost looking appalled that he dare ask such a question of her. After a second he realized what a dumb question it had been, but part of him hated how much she let herself put up with before she yelled out.

'Because that what he wants, I will not allow my self to sink to such a cowardly level to alleviate a little pain!' She had proclaimed and then curled up in a corner to sleep; she did that after each session hiding each grimace muffling each whimper, not willing to show him the pain that he could see so clearly no matter how hard she tried.

It had been a few 'days' ago that she had come up with the idea of ramming into the cell door. He started counting each time she went to sleep after a session as a day, it seemed that long between sessions anyway, but she had stopped saying dumb things, Severus was mostly spared any attention. Mamiya clearly only interested in tormenting his sister, only attacked Severus if she annoyed him enough or he was in a particularly foul mood. When he had noticed the purple color of her shoulder the first time he had become enraged but instead of lashing out at her he had attacked Severus. Forgetting a moment to bind her she had launched herself at him and tackled him to the ground planting a few good punches in his face before he blasted her away with such force she didn't wake up for a long time.

He had been surprised that she hadn't attacked the man in her panther form, Mamiya had noticed both of their confusion and had explained that the orange blast he had hit her with on the first night had been a preventative charm, as long as she was within the wards of the riddle mansion she would be unable to transform

'And so all I have to do is escape and I'll be able to let the beast rip you a new one!' she had snapped Mamiya had laughed at that

'You make the assumption that you'll be leaving this house alive.' After that he had left the chains vanishing once the door had closed.

"I had an idea..." she muttered so suddenly he missed what she had said; looking at her he raised a confused brow

"S-sorry?" he asked maybe it was just his imagination but he could almost see her working something out in her head. She looked up at him and smiled her eyes glittering with excitement

"The corners are homes of shadows, you ... yes, that's perfect... I need you to get as much attention as possible." She said standing and going over to the darkest corner and backing far into it he watched her confused

"Trust me; I think my brain just started working." She said tucking so far into the corner shifting to that her dark hair concealed most of her frame, the length it seemed was not just to keep her in touch with her feminine side as she had once said.

"All those years following Harry, I learned a lot of tricks and charms to keep myself hidden even when I was without a wand." She explained her voice carrying a slightly lower air; she was falling into a state of concentration

"Now just get their attention, if luck is on our side, then I'll do the rest." She said evenly as soon as she stopped talking it seemed as if she was gone, or rather the shadow seemed denser, bit it was still just a shadow. After a moment he began to yell, spilling out crud and terrible words about the Dark Lord, going on about he had never seen a bigger bunch of wanna be's and various other wonderful slurs against the organization and it's leader. In no time flat someone came in, a flair of dark robes advancing on Severus, chaining him to the wall with a spell, his loyalty to his master clouding his judgment, he hadn't bothered to search for the woman, only wanted to punish the man who had so crassly spoken of their leader. She let out a deep chuckle, a rumbling noise that got the Death Eaters attention two seconds before she was attacking, a punch flew at his face knocking the mask off and another to his gut, the boy was young, sandy blond hair fell into startled green eyes as she kicked him to the ground and sat on his stomach clamping her hands over his mouth

"Quiet child, I would hate to kill one so young." She said softly one hand left his moth the other clamping even tighter, Severus saw the boy wince as she reached for the wand he held, her feet holding his arms in place, she had done this before, he couldn't help but wonder how many people cooperated when she made her demands. He dropped his wand and she grabbed it as he opened his mouth and bit down hard she ripped her hand away in surprise some of her flesh giving way. She bit her lip to keep form yelling out but the boy yelled loudly, Maya jabbed the wand into his chest and muttered something the boys eyes went wide and he went silent his eye rolling to the back of his head

"I said stay quiet." She muttered Severus watched as she stood she was next to him in a heart beat freeing him from his chains. Grasping his hand she dragged him out of the cell He was slightly shocked, sure he had seen death, he had seen people being ripped limb from bloody limb, but seeing her kill, with that expressionless face, it felt like he had been punched in the gut.

Oddly they got through the dungeon level with little opposition, stopping once or twice when Maya was honestly unsure if some one was around the corner or not. Their luck however; did not last and as they were walking down on of the maze like halls, Severus guiding them, chuckling at one point when Maya had muttered something about him being worse then a talking map. It was abrupt, one minute they were alone, Maya still holding his hand tightly, though he wasn't sure whether she was even aware that she was holding on to him. The next minute they were surrounded by death eaters all shouting spells in unison. Maya acted quickly pulling on his hand she dropped to the ground and through up a shield spell among the death eaters back away watching with a amusement was the Dark Lord himself. She spotted him first her amber eyes locking with the crimson for a split second before a death eater moved in to her line of sight.

"You're better at magic then me." she uttered simply shoving the wand in to Severuses hand as the shield already had begun to break down. The first death eater that broke through and stepped into the shield was pounced on, even as a human she was ruthless, and could let the beast take control. Her fingers clawed at his wand hand tearing at his wrist, her other hand shooting for his throat her nails digging into the soft flesh of his esophagus. More and more death eaters poured through and the dark haired potions protégée began to cast spell after spell, even in his weakened state he was a force to be reckoned with, the both of them were fighting, hard

"How annoying, I'll have to kill you both now, and I wanted to prolong your suffering." Voldemort said evenly Even through the fighting Maya and Severus both herd him, but Maya spoke before he had a chance to tell her to stay silent, the woman was going to get them killed he was sure of it

"You make the assumption that you annoying henchmen can beat us!" she said proudly her moment of distraction however meant she was clipped with something sharp that cut across her upper arm rather deeply, she rounded on the offending death eater just in time to see Severus hit the man with a blast of green

"Sevala! Three fast waves up and down! Freezes muscles and causes a painful paralysis!" she said quickly offering an alternative to the killing cure, confusing him slightly, hadn't she just killed a death eater not long before? Why should it matter now if he killed?

"You damned woman!" one death eater yelled Maya turned only to be punched in the gut; the man had forgone his wand hoping to beat the woman to a bloody pulp.

"Vartrance, his brother was one of the death eaters killed by an Animagus a few months ago... someone must have let it slip it was you." Voldemort said a slight grin twisting his snake like features in to something even more grotesque then before. Maya fought back a few death eaters had formed a ring around them while Severus was still fighting others who hadn't stopped to watch two wizards brawl like a couple of muggles.

"You're in my way!" Maya's voice was more of a low growl her gaze was unblinking as she slowly lost the human side, the beast of the panther within her stirring, craving he destruction of the anger obstacle that stood between her and the one she wished to protect. As the death eater lunged, so did she, driving forward she dropped to the ground and pushed off as hard as she could ramming her weight in to the large man who made an 'oof' noise before both of them collapsed in a heap or robes and limbs. She scrambled to get free of the tangle a strong hand gripped her ankle and she was lifted in to the air as the death eater stood, holding up the hem of her skirt she used her free leg to kick him powerfully in the jaw.

"Let me go you caveman!" she yelled kicking him the face till he dropped her, scrambling up she shot past him and launched herself at the ring of death eaters plowing into them her eyes not set on them but Severus who was fighting behind them. Shoving them down and stepping over them she broke through the ring and ran headlong into a death eater who was recovering from a spell and was aiming to attack the former professor

"No you don't!" She said as she tackled him to the ground then pounced up and dashed to him

"I'm no good in this form, we're making a run for it!" she yelled grabbing his wand hand

"Big flash." she said simply, with under standing he raised the wand

"_Lumos maximate!_" This extreme form of the Lumos spell filled the hall with a blinding flash, using it to there advantage Severus and Maya ran. Their feet pounded on the floor and Mayas heart felt like it was beating in her ears it was so loud. it wasn't long before the death eaters were following them, but their aim, already bad, was made wore by running and as Severus guided them to the front door and the exit they suffered little damage. Behind them, in the hall Voldemort merely stood his arms crossed his dark robes laying limply on his thin frame, they were not safe, there was no were they could hide, and he was going to enjoy every last moment of their tortured screams when he did chose to find them.

"This way! They went down his way!" The shout of some random death eater filled the air, they were close, she could tell because Severus didn't look like he was concentrating as hard now, both of them had stumbled more then once, their bodies reaching their limits after tripping the third time Maya had rather bluntly promised that they could both pass out for a week as long as they got out of there alive. Whether it was the promise or the idea of getting out alive that actually drove them on, she wasn't sure but she didn't trip again after that, they entered a grand front hall but didn't stop to look. Bursting through the front doors into rather stormy weather they kept running, spells flying all over the place exploding on rocks and trees, a fair amount of green among them but they kept missing. A strong tug filled both their guts with a sick sensation, the wards had ended they could apperate ignoring the on lookers, those attempting to kill them Maya pulled Severus in to a strong hug and with concentration and a loud pop, had them one their way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed with a thump and Mayas knees buckled, Severus, feeling her arms give and her knees buckling grabbed her so she could steady herself, she pulled away insisting she was fine. He looked around to see were they were realization dawned on him as he recognized the road, Number 12, Grimmauld Place , she had taken them to the order. A soft thump to his left and he turned at first thinking Maya had just walked off when he didn't see her by his side, looking down she was sprawled out on the ground her injuries bleeding and her breathing shallow, both of them had taken damage but she had taken it on top of Mamiya's sessions, of course she would be whipped, no one was invincible and as hard as she tried apparently she was not as strong as she liked to think. He lifted the limp woman into his arms and as Grimmauld place began to form before his eyes he held her close, he would be recognized in an instant, But she needed he help he couldn't provide in that state he was in, with a wand that wasn't his own.

Approaching the house he shifted her weight and pushed the door open, for a moment nothing happened. What had he expected? A dozen killing curses flying at him? He wasn't sure what he had expected but it certainly wasn't the nothing he was greeted with. Suddenly he was unsure, had they moved bases? Was the house now just an empty house? A soft groan escaped the woman in his arms and he walked in to the living room looking around, there had to be someone. He set her down on a couch fixing he dress, an area were it had been sliced was exposing unneeded skin and she deserved her privacy

"What are you doing here?" he whipped around standing in the door way was Draco Malfoy his cold eyes on the former professor and his savior, they stared at each other for a moment, Draco in pure shock, though he did not allow the expression to show on his face, he had thought the man was dead.

"I had no were else to go... and she needs help." he said simply Draco looked at the woman on the couch and then back to Severus, had the man honestly just said what Draco thought he said? Who was that woman, and why did she need help?

"Your supposed to dead, every one thought Voldemort killed you." Severus nodded "I would have been dead... she saved me with the intention of killing me... it's... complicated." Draco nodded, the man who had saved his life looked so tiered, the least he could do was get help for them

"I'll go get some one... They're in a meeting right now, potter and his friends are there to... should I say it's you or..." he trailed off looking at the woman

"Tell them Maya has been hurt, they know who she is apparently." he said not even giving thought or care to Harry and his friends, Right now he was sore and more then a little worried for the unconscious woman who looked so much paler then usual. Draco nodded and headed to the kitchen as Severus slumped on to a chair facing Maya his dark eyes trained only on her, he had been here before, he didn't need to look around. The skin on his left for arm burned, and he gripped it tightly, the dark Lord was taunting him, reminding him of what he had once promised, or maybe he knew the extent of the damage they had suffered and he was telling the man that this was only the beginning of their suffering, he was unsure, but he did know this was the first time he had felt his mark burn, even after Voldemort learned he was still alive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked up as someone knocked on the Kitchen door, the conversation stopped and Lupin walked over opening the door, as expected it was the platinum blond boy who had claimed to be saved by Severus from death at the Dark Lords hands. the boy, who had become rather distant after his rescue now seemed almost worried.

"Draco, what's happened?" Molly Weasley asked standing. She had taken a shine to the boy, as he manners where cleaned up and he began to show respect to people she had taken him in as a son just had she had done with Harry not seeing him as the son of a death eater, but as a boy who had merely been led down the wrong path and deserved a second chance, Harry agreed, though begrudgingly at first, after all Dumbledore had gone through the trouble of making sure Draco didn't kill him. Draco had explained to them, the night he had shown up on the door step, that he had been saved by the actions of the head master and the potions master, he had not been told all of the details but he explained (after a cup of warm milk and a moment of calm) that the headmaster had known he was going to be killed by an insurgent student, he had asked Severus to save the student from a fate as a killer and made the potions master agree to kill him in the child's place so that the student could have a chance at redeeming himself. Unfortunately Dumbledore had been wrong, the plan was to say the Dumbledore had killed Draco and Severus had been forced to kill Dumbledore in his place, but one of the death eaters who had witnessed the potions master and the blond boy escape had been able to get a message to Voldemort before his capture, and so when Severus had relayed the story Voldemort realized he was lying. Severus had been forced to alter the boys safe haven, sending him to the order so that he was not found and killed.

"...Is hurt rather badly." Draco's words cut through Harry's thoughts and he looked up Molly gasped and Harry looked at Ron and Hermione slightly confused Hermione seemed shocked and Ron was pale his freckles standing out greatly against the normally well colored skin.

"Were are they now?" Lupin asked the blond his voice though calm seemed to be shaking a little, Tonks stood and touched his arm lightly hers, and all eyes were on the young Slytherin

"In the den, she's looks really bad from were I was standing it hardly looked like she was breathing." he explained, Lupin gave a nod a simple gesture that meant he wanted Draco to lead them, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood following the adults as they made their way to the den. Draco side stepped and Lupin walked in his eyes first falling on a deathly pale woman laying on the sofa, just as Draco had said, she looked back, she was covered in cuts, some bleeding a lot, some bleeding very little. Bruises were slowly forming on her skin and her green outfit was torn a few scraps of the fabric tied over wounds, oddly they were older wounds, she noticed as one cut was long peeking out from under the make shift bandage, and looked like it had been healing for a couple of days. His eyes then fell on a form he didn't think he would ever see again. Severus Snape was sitting in a chair facing the woman, he had glanced up when they entered but had gone back to looking at the woman. When Molly said the woman she let out a gasp, she knew the woman

"Maya!" Dashing forward She began to examine the stat the woman was in

"You know her then?" Lupin frowned realizing the croak of a voice was that of the former potions master. He as well looked as if he had taken a lot of attacks, He was shirtless, that hadn't been mentioned, he didn't even seem to notice Remus frowned he didn't like how defeated the man looked and stepped forward pulling of his cloak and setting around the mans shoulders in an attempt to preserve his dignity. Severus looked up and nodded one of his eyes was healing apparently blackened, no more then a couple weeks ago.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked voicing the question he had just been about to ask. She stepped forward and looked at the two injured people before looking at Remus who only shook his head

"I don't know, but I am sure that we'll find out soon enough." he said evenly Severus had returned his gaze to the woman, several people were surrounding her now healing what hey could, Molly made to cast a spell to carry to another room Severus stood and shook his head

"Wait..." he paused as they turned to look at him and he faltered had he just said that out loud?

"I couldn't fix her robes but I think it would be better if they were altered to preserve her dignity." he said quickly Molly nodded

"Yes you have a point." though her words were sharp she didn't have the time to be angry at the man who had killed the headmaster of Hogwarts.

As Maya was levitated out into the corridor, her dress transfigured to a loose set of green cotton pajamas, Harry watched, he didn't know who the woman was, or rather he had never seen her before, but he had to oddest feeling that she had known him a long time, not like the wizerding world, not as the boy who lived... but knew him. He was pulled from his thoughts when his eyes fell on Severus he was about to launch him self at Dumbledore's killer when Hermione grabbed his shoulder

"Harry look." He growled but did as she said, only then realizing Remus was helping him walk, Lupin's outer cloak draped over the dark haired mans shoulders.

"I thought he got killed by Voldemort after he was found out?" Ron said confused Hermione shook her head

"Maybe he escaped." she offered Draco shook his head as he stepped out of the den and looked at Harry

"That woman rescued him apparently... I don't know, he'll probably explain later... right now, I think he's actually worried about her." Harry's jaw dropped

"That greasy bat worried about someone?" Ron said in a fevered whisper Hermione slapped the back of his head

"That man saved Draco's life! And this woman's too, apparently." she said firmly Ron nodded but Harry was still watching them, his eyes on the ex-potions professor

"We'll just have to wait..." he muttered finally, the man was different, and it wasn't just the lack of billowing robes and snide remarks about him and his father, Snape had walked past him without even noticing him. Something had happened, something big, and he doubted it was just the state the two were in now that had changed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK! So I went with the plot line where they escape I want to expand the story. Delve a little more into Draco's rescue and add a little more romance (I'm a romantic person when I want to be)

Snape: How could you do that to us... I'm calling my lawyer

Maya: (Kisses Snape on the nose) Oh stop, as long as we hook up in the end its fine. Any way you get more lines in these next couples of chapters cause I'm out cold (Laughs)

Snape: Oh all right... but only if me and Potter get to have a confrontation.

Author: Hells yah I'm adding something like that, you character fell OOC for a little while, I got to fix him. Oh yah I accidentally wrote a little more the 4650 words, so forgive me XD (by the way I wroth this chapter while listening to a song called "All These Things I Hate"


	12. She's Sleeping and He's Thinking

Three days later found Maya still out cold, unmoving except for the slow rise and fall on her chest that was the only indication that she was even alive. He hated it, she had fought so hard to get away, she had fought to protect him, and now here she was, a cruel version of sleeping beauty. No way in hell was he going to kiss her to wake her up, instead he spent his time at her side, several books had been brought up by Draco the first morning to tell him that the two had been confined to the room. Though Maya couldn't make an argument right now, he knew as soon as she woke up she would be ranting raving, and probably trying to break the door down, she didn't deal with confinement well. When he wasn't reading he was trying to rest. His wounds had been healed by the combined efforts of Mrs. Weasley and Lupin but he still felt sore and he was tired, Lupin had agreed that he could stay with her, Severus wasn't entirely sure why, but he had the oddest feeling that it was Tonks who had convinced the werewolf that he wasn't plotting to kill Harry's watcher. Who knows what she saw, but she had given him the strangest smile and then lead Remus out of the room the night they had arrived so that Severus could rest.

The second day Severus had a lot of visitors, his first set was Lupin, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Moody, and a few other Order members who had been their the first night, and Draco who insisted he had every right to know since he was the one who was there when they arrived.

'We gave you a day to rest, but we need to know what happened and why you came here.' Lupin said evenly Severus nodded glancing at Maya, he couldn't afforded to have them kicked out because he refused to speak, he wasn't sure were else they could go, and the Dark Lord probably had people looking for them. Lupin watched him expectantly, Tonks had been right, the way the ex-potions master looked at the woman, he might have very well cared for her, but he was unsure exactly what it was that was behind the odd gaze he gave to woman.

'After I had sent Draco to you, I went back to the Dark Lord, I had to try and redeem myself, Dumbledore's orders were to stay spy as long as possible even if I had the order working against me because of my actions.' He stopped; he couldn't actually say he had killed the man, his mentor, the only person who treated him like a man and not some dark wizard waiting to happen.

'I was taken to an abbey in a rather remote area and beaten, and left for dead, the plan the leader of the beating had was to allow me to die slowly and painfully then collect my body in the morning. I was blacking out when something large and dark showed up that's all I remember, after that I woke in her room. She had saved me apparently and told me she was Harry's 'watcher in the shadows' She said the order knew of her?' Molly and Remus nodded

'Our house is rather small and Dumbledore told me, the first time Harry had come to our house, to make sure there was room in a dark corner for a special form of protection. He didn't explain but introduced me to Maya a week after Harry left for Hogwarts, at a time he was sure that Harry would be ok.' she explained

'She as aiding a few people she knew, who were against Voldemort but feared joining the order, She kept the contact between them and Dumbledore open I saw them conversing quite a few times.' Severus looked at him confused, never once had he ever seen the dark haired woman speaking with Dumbledore, when he mentioned this Remus had nodded

'As far as we know, you weren't supposed to know of her, in case Voldemort ever got wind of her existence through your mind. It would have put quit a damper on her work had she been found out.' Remus explained Severus frowned, did Voldemort know now of what she was? That was almost certain.

'What happened when she rescued you?' Draco asked, the others nodded and he continued telling of how a few days later she had left, leaving him a letter and a copy of the _Prophet _he explained how she thought that the attacks on the animagus were her fault how she had been planning to send him to them if she hadn't returned in three days times, and when he mentioned the attack on the death eaters Molly had gasped

'I read about that, I think we all did your saying that was her?' Molly asked Severus nodded his dark eyes flicking to the motionless woman

'I realized it when I looked at the photo, there where bloody paw prints, they had been made by a big cat." he then went on to explain her injured return and the plan to go to a different safe house. A death eater attack had been launched on her house and how she had fought them

'I don't know the exact details; we had little time to talk. she went to someone else's home, friends she had mentioned to me before who were hiding in London, after we...' he paused, he hadn't mentioned the dreams yet and he had no desire to now what would they say if they knew he was sharing dreams with Maya. Remus looked at him expectantly but when he realized Severus had decided against continuing the train of thought he nodded for the man to go on.

'Sometime during the night I awoke and was capture by the same death eater who had been in charge of my torture. This man apparently had Maya's house elf, under his control, the elf had betrayed her. I was tortured but left to live until Maya was captured as well... we were tortured again, I'm not sure how long were where there but counting each time she fell asleep after a session I had a month and three weeks.' Remus nodded it had been a while since the story in the _prophet. _His story matched the facts given; now he just had to hope that Mayas story matched Severus or there would be a problem. Severus had deliberately avoided mention that the man who had put them through the torture was Maya's brother, he had no place to tell them that, he wasn't even sure if they knew, but somehow he doubted they did. His next set of visitors surprised him, Harry and Hermione stood before him Harry watching him cautiously before holding out a hand

'Draco told us everything, we also know that you where following orders when you killed Dumbledore. A lot of people aren't going to forgive you, and I'm letting you know now that I don't either... but you saved Draco, and this woman so for now... we have agreed that we'll keep you guys safe.' Hermione said evenly Harry stood slightly as Severus nodded taking the hand the dark haired boy had offered and gripping it for a moment

'So she's been watching me since I was sent to my uncle's house?' he asked looking at the woman Severus nodded and Harry smiled

'That's kind of cool, a little annoying but I guess too much security is better then to little.' Severus shook his head

'There is no such thing as to much security and if you knew what this woman was like, I doubt you'd still think it was cool.' he said Harry looked at him confused

'What do you mean?' he asked frowning slightly

'She is clinically mental, she is so devoted to strength she hides every little pain as if it is an affront to nature, she refuses to let any one help her till she at the point that the only reason she can't protest is because she's half dead.' he said frowning each word he spoke about her he felt his anger at her rise, why did she insist on hurting herself, she claimed she wanted to protect him but letting herself get hurt only made him worry, and he hated it. Hermione giggled and Harry and Severus both looked at her confused

'She'll be ok though, she's still breathing, she wants to stay so obviously there is a method to her madness... maybe she wants to stay for someone.' she said a subtle hint that she had picked up on his emotions he eyed her questioningly, he would never admit it to her face but she was bright and the fact that she was picking up on something he was trying his best to hide (with out realizing he was so obvious) that just made her seem like a danger but she merely nodded slightly as if assuring him she wasn't going to tell, and then looked at her green eyed friend. Harry ever oblivious to these sorts of things shrugged his shoulders a universal indication of ignorance to what he didn't understand

"You think she's married? She looks old enough to be, maybe she wants to stay alive for her husband or something." He said simply and touched her hand holding it for a moment Severus wanted to rip the boy's hand of but the urge died as soon as he felt it, he was not just jealous of the stupid Potter boy, it was not possible.

"Thanks for looking out for me." Harry said simply. It seemed that the boy was maturing learning the horrific things that had happened to Malfoy and Severus had caused him to mature a little as he realized the risk that Severus had been running playing spy for Dumbledore. Severus said nothing and the Harry had left soon after Hermione only staying long enough to mention that Draco would be bringing food up for him and to just call if Maya woke up.

"Three days ago, why won't you wake up?" Severus muttered, she didn't move, and he sighed returning to his book. Each time he looked at her he felt like he was being stabbed, she was in the state she was in because she was helping him. she had shirked from her duties to look after Harry so that he would be safe... the woman infuriated him, but also pulled on something deep with in him that at that point he wished he didn't have... then he wouldn't have to worry about the pain of seeing her laying there motionless, only shallow breaths providing the peace of mind that she was alive at all.

It was as if she hard him, shifting slightly her brow furrowed and she whimpered softly, she was laying on her back, the movement must have hurt it. Moving quickly he pulled the blanket way and rolled her over on to her front her face relaxed as the pain obviously went away, he turned her head towards the chair, he wanted to know the exact moment she woke boy was she going to get an ear full, she could have told him she was winding down. He sat back in the chair grumbling about her being so foolish when the door opened and Hermione stepped inside

"What do you want Miss Granger?" he asked bluntly she only smiled and sat next to the fire watching him for a moment

"You know, your not our professor any more, my name is Hermione." She said simply he grumbled something else about annoying Gryffindor's and posed his question again, she ignored him and he sighed

"What is it you need Hermione..." he bit out the last of her name, why was he putting up with the brat? She smiled looking at Maya Standing she stepped over seeing that the woman was now on her stomach her face turned to face Severus.

"You moved her or did she move on her own?" she asked Severus closed his book and eyed the young woman with loathing

"I moved her, her injuries were causing her discomfort." He said simply Hermione nodded again her eyes falling on Mayas back, this time registering the red and angry mark along her flesh, when she gasped Severus noticed he had left the woman exposed and swore moving quickly he covered it up and Hermione looked at him

"D-did you..." Her eyes were wide with fear and he looked at her as if she had just slapped him how dare she think he would do that

"Of course not! The one who tortured us did it... she wouldn't shut up, she kept goading him to attack her so that I wouldn't get hurt." Hermione looked from Severus to the woman then back to Severus

"She protected you?" she asked almost surprised he shook his head and slumped in a chair one hand reaching up to rub his forehead, he was tired, all of the frustration of not understanding exactly what it was he felt for this woman (he could no longer pretend she was merely a person who had saved him)was beginning to get on his nerves he didn't pretend he was a man who had a wide variety of feelings, most of them he had hoped to have completely shut down so that he wouldn't have to hurt.

"The fool, she never considers that maybe some pains hurt more then being beaten... Why does she do it, she kept going on and on about how she was going to get me out of there, with out even realizing it was hurting me that she was getting hu- ah!" he looked up his eyes meeting warm chocolate brown he had just said the in front of a student... what had he done that for? Had he honestly forgotten she was there? She only smiled

"We thought so." She said a knock filled the air and Tonks let her self in

"Did he say it yet?" She asked and Severuses frown deepened, he had a feeling he was about to thrown into an even worse situation, this one with creatures more frightening then the Dark Lord... women. Tonks closed the door behind her and the two females plunked down on the hearth and watched him expectantly, like children waiting for their grandfather to start a story on Christmas Eve.

"What is it you want?!" he demanded standing Tonks waggled a finger

"It's not everyday the feared potions master has a crush now is it? We want to know how it happened." She said simply, Severus took a step back the left side of his upper lip twitched and her brought an arm up as if she had just thrown something at him

"What in gods name are you talking about?" he demanded looking at the two as if they had grown multiple heads Hermione smiled

"You like Maya, it's so obvious, and it's not what you just slip that made it so clear either." She smiled two soft patches of pink had formed on his cheeks had she not known what a snarky bastard he could be, she might have thought it cute.

"I do not have a crush on Miss Solensen." He said quickly Tonks and Hermione exchanged glances

"Oh so it's "Miss Solensen" now huh? Weren't you calling her Maya earlier?" Tonks said with a grin Severus swore and sighed

"If there was a relationship between me and Maya, And I said "If"" he said accentuating the word as Hermione made to speak

"If such a thing were to come about I certainly would not tell a couple of gossiping women who are acting like a couple of silly teenagers." She said sharply Hermione flushed and Tonks frowned

"Look it's not like it's a big secret, the way you kept looking at her when you were telling us what happened, the fact you went through the trouble of bringing her here even if it might have a danger to you, she got hurt saving you, it seems that the two of you have been through a lot together, are you honestly going to say that in all that time you haven't come to care for her in some dark moldy part of the hunk of rock you call a heart!" she demanded standing

"How dare y-" they all fell silent as a soft groan escaped the woman who was the subject of their fight

"Maya?" he sidestepped Tonks and walked over touching her hand but she said nothing her breathing was speeding up and she was grimacing

"She must be having a nightmare." Tonks said Hermione frowned standing up quickly and stepping over her eyes on the woman who was shifting one hand clutching the pillow her head was resting on for dear life

"S-stop it... Mamiya, stop it" Severus frowned

"Get out" he said firmly, if she let something slip the view the order had of her would twist, being a death eater was bad, being the relative of one was just as bad in the wizerding world.

"B-but..." Hermione's protest died on her lips as Severus turned and gave her a glare fit to kill

"OUT!" He roared the two of them scurried out faster the Doxy's when the light was turned on. He sat on the bed as she began to thrash about fighting something unseen

"Maya!" He swore as she swiped at him, what ever she was dreaming about was bad, transforming him in to a monster something trying to hurt her. He grabbed her shoulders tightly and pinned her down, not a good move, she had flipped on her back and pinning her had caused him to aggravate her back wounds, but she would have to live, it was better she not open them, she moaned and whimpered still attempting to free herself from him

"STOP IT! DON'T DO IT!" Her scream was loud her eyes closing tighter like she was trying to block out the image in her dream

"Maya, Maya! Wake up you foolish woman! It's just a dream wa-" he was cut of as one of her arms swung up and nailed him in the gut. He frowned as she calmed her eyelashes were glittering and a second later tears were falling down the side of her face

"What were you dreaming about... stupid woman, letting something as simple as a dream cause you to cry." He muttered wiping her face clean he frowned his eyes taking in every detail of her face, the scar that cut across her face was longer now, her brother had added to it and now it stretched from one ear to the other, she had a small scrape on her cheek probably from the brawl with the death eaters. Her lips were parted slightly and he caught himself looking at them just looking.

"Thinks she's safe with me." He muttered and stood walking over to the chair and turning his back on her just then the door was thrown open

"What did you do to Maya!" Severus had a second to look up when a wand was shoved in his chest...


	13. Harry snaps and Maya awakens

Severus frowned the wood dug into his chest but he didn't move any more then that Harry's eyes were narrowed; it was like he had been waiting for a reason to attack the ex-potions master. Maya scream had given him the reason, he had push Tonks and Hermione out and Maya had scream, what better opportunity?

"You're out of line Potter I only calmed her down." Severus said his voice even Harry frowned stepping back as the man stood at full height, even in a pair of black slacks and an old shirt he managed to give off the familiar aura of malice and hatred

"Oh yah, then why did you send Tonks and Hermione out? She screamed for it to stop, for you not to do it! DO WHAT! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!" the boy yelled, though he was hardly a boy any more Severus frowned, She hadn't been yelling at him... she'd been yelling at her dream...

"I wasn't doing anything, Maya has skeletons in her closet like we all do, hers are just a violent as both of ours, is she no entitled to a little privacy?! I sent them away because this woman had every right not to have her secrets herd by a couple of gossipmongers!" He yelled back his anger rising, he was not here to put up with a teenager with a death wish.

"Harry!" Hermione and Tonks ran in yelling is name at the same time Hermione grabbing his wand arm Tonks stepping in between the two, Severus frowned surprised by the woman's actions.

"Harry look at her she's fine, she's still asleep, Tonks and Severus had been arguing, that must have triggered a nightmare!" Hermione said desperately, she knew what Harry was capable of when he was angry and if he attacked Severus she had a feeling when Maya awoke Harry wouldn't last even if it was her job to protect him

"Why are you so sure that he hasn't charmed her or drugged her with a potion?!" he said loudly

"How could he charm her neither had a wand when they showed up and he was topless, where would he have hidden a potion!" Hermione said reasoning with the dark haired youth.

"Why are you so convinced he's a good guy? Didn't you hear her scream?" he demanded pointing at Severus with his other hand matching the mans glare over Tonkses shoulder

"Harry we don't think that but he couldn't hurt Maya if he was ordered to by Dumbledore!" Hermione said Harry laughed what was Hermione saying? This man had killed when he was ordered to before, he was a former death eater, and that meant there was bound to be plenty of people the man had killed before he was very capable of it.

"Yah right, he's here a few nights and already your willing to let this slide!" he demanded Hermione shook her head She had to try and convince her friend that that wasn't what it was, Their was something between the two, there had to be, all the stuff they had gone through, they he spoke of how she had protected him, Hermione wasn't about to spell it out for Harry but she wasn't going to just let him attack to former potions master either.

"That's not it Harry but think about it, do you think he would risk coming back to the order, after what he did, with Maya if he was planning to hurt her? Think rationally it would offer him no benefit." She said pleadingly Harry growled, she had a point, he could have just abandoned her, left her to die... or taken her strait to St. Mungos... there had to be a reason they came here.

"Fine!" he snapped pulling his arm away from his bushy haired friend and turning on his heel when he reached the door her turned and pointed at Severus his eyes narrowed, the green glittering with a hatred that was tangible

"But if you hurt anyone, or even so much as threaten them, so help me I will kill you!" Harry said firmly then stormed out Hermione sighed and shook her head as the boy left, to say that Harry was a little over protective was an understatement, he didn't want any one hurt so he was willing to attack people to ensure other people safety, she beginning to grow tired of trying to figure that one out...

"I'm sorry sir I tried to hold him back but when he herd her scream, it's like he just snapped... She sounded really frightened... can't you even tell us what she was so afraid of?" Hermione asked Tonks looked back at him expectantly but the potions master shook his head

"It's not my place to say... she trusted me to tell me, I won't break that trust." He said evenly Tonks nodded

"Well I guess that settles it, I'll bring you some food up, Mrs. Weasley made some sandwiches and there really good." She said simply ushering Hermione out of the room quickly

"See you in a second Severus!" Tonks said he merely blinked as she shut the door behind her

"That was... odd..." he said simply Not really sure what else to do he settled back down with his book and began to read again, Tonks returned not that long after with the food she had promised after setting on the bedside table she walked out leaving Severus to his book and his sleeping companion. He closed his book as he realized he had been reading the same line for the past five minutes

"Damn it, you're messing up my concentration. What is it! Why can't I stop worrying about you for two seconds of peace?! You infuriating woman... why do you refuse to wake up... is it so bad here..." he stood walking over her eyes were still closed and her breathing had leveled a little, what ever had caused her to scream out had been placated so that now she was peacefully sleeping her dark hair flared out around her, a few of the shorter locks curling around her face. There was so much of it, each strand serving a purpose of hiding her

"Is this another why of hiding?" he asked Sitting on the edge of the bed grabbing one of the locks and rubbing it between is fingers, it was rather soft, and made him wonder how soft her fur was when she was in her panther form. He frowned, with the house claimed she had lost that box, and the panther statue she had seemed to love so much... how would she feel now she didn't have it any more? And Matchi, the woman had been devastated when she had learned that Matchi had betrayed her, Maybe she wouldn't admit it, but he could tell her words had been spoken harshly when she had threatened to destroy what the elf had betrayed her for, but she had not threatened the elf herself, She probably still had not accepted the beings betrayal, and the few times he had tried to bring it up Maya had changed the subject rather abruptly not giving him a chance to get a word in edge wise about what had happened.

"She's strange isn't she?" He jumped, he hadn't herd the werewolf enter, nor step so close, he glanced up at the scruffy man and nodded

"I herd her talking with Dumbledore once she was going on about how, since there where so many order members around, why couldn't she go find her brother and give him what she owned him... Dumbledore, after firmly saying she couldn't leave her post, chose to point out then that I was listening, she left quickly, transforming and dashing away... I always knew when she was there... Strangest scent' the panther mixed with human... cats." He shook his head and Severus frowned

"Is there a reason your in here?" he demanded Lupin smiled and nodded

"Oh yes, anyway it seems that Harry attacked you, I came up to assure you he wouldn't do it and also to let you know Molly has made it quite clear that if Maya doesn't wake up with in the next few days we'll be sending her to St. Mungos." Severus looked at the man with outrage

"Do you have any idea the risk of doing that, they pin point her in a second! Absolutely not, I will not repay what she did for me by sending her off to be killed because she won't wake up! She's just being foolish and refusing to accept what happened!" he yelled Remus, to his credit, didn't snap back, only stood there and let the man yell at him

"Molly is worried about the fact she won't wake up, so are many of us, We healed her, and out of respect for her privacy let you heal her back as you said you would, I even let you borrow my wand to do it, but there's no certainty that she isn't suffering from something we aren't aware of, you told us that spell were flying all over the place, She could have been hit by anything." Severus frowned and looked at the woman

"We'll have protection all over the place, no one will see her with out us knowing, she's still got her duty as Harry's watcher and some how I doubt she's paid that due she was talking about... not sure why, just do." He said evenly he glanced at Severus, I'm sure she'll be fine, just hope she wakes up before then." He said with a slight smile Severus blinked, they were being so oddly welcoming to him even though he had killed the greatest wizard who had ever lived

"Any way! I'm going to leave you to you book, let us know if there is any change." He said rather suddenly and then with out another word, was out the door.

"Ok?" he muttered shaking his head and standing he walked over to the fire place and gazed around the room, it was rather spacious. One large dusty bed with a canopy that was occupied by the sleeping woman was tucked in a corner and a smaller bed, for him a sofa that had been transfigured, was a about three feet away from the first. The center of the room was vast a thick red rug covering uneven floor boards, a large antique dresser and floor mirror sat next to one wall, some of the few non-dark magic items that had been in the house. Every thing was covered in a fine layer of dust, and all the time spent in the room had Severus feeling as if he was becoming dusty as well. Along the wall with the fire place were several book shelves set into the wall, but instead of holding books they sat bare, devoid of what he was sure were once many books on dark arts and forbidden magic's.

The part of his mind that craved to learn itched for the return of the old tomes he expected had been kept in the most pristine of condition when the owner had still been alive, the logical part of his mind explained rather hurriedly that wanting to read such books or even giving an indication that he was interested, even if only for educational purposes probably would not go over well with the order members. So with a sigh and a firm shake of his head to rid his thoughts of the desire to ask for the books, he returned to the arm chair and gathered up his book (a book about transfiguration)

Hours passed, soon he settled for the night and slept, and oddly even with out the potion he had no notable dreams, no horrific memories, or attacks by dream lashers that had been plaguing him before. The only explanation he had for that was that either Voldemort was focused on something else and couldn't be bother to waste his time with them, or, he had chosen to held back, bide his time till they thought they were safe, then strike, like the snake he now resembled.

He woke to silence, she still wasn't up... He sat next to her reading for a long time, each time he turned a page he dared a glance in her direction, he hated how much she was invading him, his thoughts, his emotions, his very being seemed to hum with worry for her unmoving form. Another book was finished and he set it down with a sigh, how many books would he get through? How long would he have to wait? Picking up another book he stuck into it determined to stop his annoying thoughts before they drove him crazy.

He was well into the book when something caught his eye and caused him to drop it in surprise, Maya was sitting up her eyes staring vacantly at the fire her hair hung limply and she looked like she was about to be sick her hands were folded in her lap and she didn't seem to be registering anything around her.

"Maya?" he asked tentatively she looked over at him her eyes unfocused as soon as she recognized him however her eyes grew wide. Throwing off the covers she leapt from the bed and threw her arms around him he froze up unsure of what to do

"Oh god! Your ok! I was, I had such a terrible vision, no a dream, that you had been left behind, Mamiya was... oh god he was..." She was crying, he could feel the soft warmth of her tears seeping through his thin shirt. He tentatively put his arms around her she was shaking slightly but was trying to hold back, even now she was trying to be strong, he felt a slight ripple of anger at this.

"I-I'm ok, you didn't leave me behind, you got me away like you promised you would." He said she stepped back smiled slightly then looked down tears were still escaping her, falling slowly down her cheeks, he reached forward and she stepped back he frowned and grabbed her cheek rubbing away the tears with his thumb

"Um... sorry, I guess I hurt my eyes... look they keep tearing up..." she laughed weakly as tears kept spilling down her face She pulled away from his hands and began to wipe them away herself

"I-I don't get it, th-they won't stop. Why can't they stop?" she asked Severus smiled and patted her head She looked up at him a little confused

"It's fine, you just hurt your eyes, you haven't used them for over three days, it's only logical they hurt. Back in bed you're still weak I'll bet." He said evenly and she nodded as he helped her back into the bed. Covering her with the blanket when she shivered slightly and he smiled

"You idiot... you didn't have to go crashing through a wall of death eaters you know I could have handled myself well enough." He said and she smiled sighed softly as she calmed, her tears had stopped and she settled back in to the pillows.

"Yah, I know your right... but... I wanted to stop them... if they had hurt you, I wouldn't have cared about my health I'd have killed them all... I can't let them hurt you..." she muttered he blinked

"You're strange, I can tell you things... and I'm not afraid you'll laugh at me... I worry about you more then anything else... I wonder why that is?" she said softly He looked away an annoying warmth enveloping his face

"I have to call them, it's to my understanding they want to know the moment you wake up... you've been out of it for five days now." He said evenly she frowned

"You're kidding! God I bet that made me look competent... not even able to handle a bit of a hit and run." She said annoyance lacing her voice

"A bit of a hit and run, you were tortured for a little over a month and then faugh a group of death eaters, that was not a hit and run, it was a suicide run I swear!" he said she grinned

"No it wasn't neither of us are dead... you seem in pretty good health." She said crossing her arms and smirking

"Oh be quiet or I'll knock you out and let them send you off to St. Mungos." He said firmly she brought up the covers in mock fear

"I'll be good." She muttered and laughed, he gave a slight smile before opening the door Surprising Tonks who was about to knock carrying a plate of sandwiches on her head

"Oh... did you need something?" she asked taking the plate off her head, Severus nodded

"It seems the idiot woke up... you can go tell them for me please." He said simply grabbing the plate with a nod and shutting the door in the pink haired woman's face.

"FOOD!" she said with a bright smile he sighed walking over and setting the plate next to her, it took her all of five seconds to inhale all of it

"Just a little bit hungry?" he asked she flushed and looked down at the empty plate then up at him looking a little embarrassed

"Uh... sorry did you want one?" she asked sheepishly he shook his head and uncrossed his arms, she had bread crumbs all over her face, and probably didn't even notice, stupid woman. He would never admit the relief he felt now she was awake, simple movements, the sound of her voice, crashed against him like waves on the beach and he knew he had to do something about these odd feelings before he did something incredibly stupid and scared her off. Now more then ever he wanted her around, he would lie if he had to, say she had yet to finish looking out for him, tell her it was her fault he was in this mess and she had to see it through to the end... something to get her to stay with him.

"And even if I had wanted on it's a little to late now, don't you think?" he asked reaching over and bushing the crumbs of her face She closed her eyes, not sure what he was doing and he hesitated, had she thought he was going to hit her? Thinking about it, she had stepped back when he had moved to wipe the tears from her face as well. She opened her eyes slowly the gold meeting the deep black. Her face grew a deeper red, she knew he had noticed, she was flinching, that wasn't good... he wasn't stupid.

"Maya... are you af-"

"MAYA!" The door was thrown open and Molly dashed in

"M-Mrs. Weasley?" she said but as the woman approached to hug her Maya scooted back quickly and hit the wall her eyes holding fear for a moment, she quickly masked it and smiled

"Uh Nice to see you again." She said evenly, Severus frowned, She was afraid of something...


	14. Confessions and Finally Kissing

Severus frowned as Maya paced restlessly across the hearth her hands clasped each step was more of a cat like push, her toes touching the floor and then pushing off in a quick step but her heel didn't make any contact with the floor. As she walked her feet curled in an elegant though feline like arch and her movements had become decidedly feline. Three days she had been awake now, each time she rested she stretched and curled up in the upper right corner of the larger bed a soft purring escaping the back of her throat showing she was relaxed and comfortable. She was still unable to resume her panther form, when Severus had asked her about it she offered that it was most likely caused by her (Begrudgingly admitted) weakened state. Another thing he was noticing was that she was still flinching when people tried to come in contact with her. The granger girl, overjoyed that the woman was ok had attempted to hug her only to have Maya sidestep quickly and insist on introductions before such contact was made, even then she tricked the young woman in to not hugging her with a carefully constructed lie about possible internal damage that she had yet a chance to check for, the Gryffindor fell for it hook line and sinker.

"If you keep pacing like that you're going to were a hole in the carpet." He commented wearily and she halted mid step keeping her balance on her toes she turned her head slightly to study him out of the corner of her eye.

"How can you sit there so calmly, Why can you stand this! Locking me up like this, I need to get out!" she said loudly, he frowned and closed his book and then met her eyes with a harsh glare she turned to him fully and stepped back a few steps out of surprise. He stood and she stepped back more, as he approached she kept going till her back met the wall, even through this she stayed on her toes. Slamming his palms against the wall on either side of her she flinched and tried to shrink away from him

"You think I like being confined like this, and for the first five days, alone?! You were there but you weren't moving, hardly breathing, I hated it! I almost hated you, going against the Dark Lord, saying those things! Acting like you care about me! ME! If it weren't for you I would be comfortably dead and you'd still have you job as Harry's watcher!" He yelled and she shrank away more and he frowned but as he let his arms fall to his side, looking at her, what was causing her to be this way, so timid and frightened? His thoughts were lost as she pushed off the wall and slammed her shoulder into his stomach sending them both to the floor. With a bit of a scuffle on the hearth she managed to pin him for a moment.

"You idiot! Why do you think I said those things? Why do you think I put my life and duties at risk to save you! God damn it can't you see it! You claim intelligence and yet you can't see the one thing that I'm disgusted to admit! I allowed for something a beast must never have, that is forbidden!" she yelled her hands grasping his shoulders tightly as he rolled to his side quickly and they scuffled on the floor for a second time until, she rolled them and held him to the floor sitting squarely on his stomach

"Damn it..." she said harshly hanging her head he watched her, his obsidian gaze directed to were he assumed her eyes were, a curtain of inky hair hid her face from his view. Reaching up he frowned brushing the hair away from her face, her golden eyes looked confused, so unsure of what she was doing.

"I wasn't supposed to; I made so many promises that I wouldn't allow it." She said her shoulders slumping and she fell forward resting her forehead on his chest

"Damn you! For being a savior, and a man, and so god damn kind." She muttered he could feel the warmth of her breath seeping through the fabric of his shirt and warming his shoulder he suppressed a sudden and alarming urge to wrap his arms around her.

"what have you allowed... what could be so terrible that you feel it is disgusting that you have had it happen?" he asked finally unsure of what else to say, she had fallen silent and he didn't like how he was slowly reacting to a woman just laying on top on him, her breath warming her neck now as well

"You fool, you call me an idiot woman and yet you can't see that I've..." she trailed off, could she say it? As true as it was, though she didn't wish to admit that such a thing had happened, could she say it to him?

"I humph lifings orf oh..." she said in to his shoulder and he froze

"I... I didn't catch that..." he said his voice wavering as he prayed she had not just said what he thought she just said. She pulled away and looked at him her golden eyes meeting his black ones, the seriousness of her gaze told him that what he thought she had said was true and he was in deep trouble

"I... have feelings for you ... I LIKE YOU DAMN IT!" she yelled suddenly her face was bright red, with a sudden movement she was standing and stomping to the door probably forgetting the ward keeping it locked she tried the handle but when it didn't respond kicked it violently. Only to have the door swing open, her fall forward in a heap, and Tonks looking very surprised. Shoving herself up she used the opportunity and was down the hall before either of the two shocked people could utter a word. Tonks smiled turning to Severus who was still on the ground trying to figure out exactly what just happened

"Well... congratulations, she likes you back." she said with a grin her eyes glittering with what he assumed to be mirth. His face colored slightly at the flamboyant woman's words, like him back, that would entail that he liked her at all, that was not possible!

"Don't be ridicules! She doesn't mean anything to me; she is merely a stupid woman who keeps getting hurt for the sake of this war." He said bluntly as he stood, Tonks crossed her arms as he brushed a bit of ash off his shirt. He was lying and she knew it, after the way he had acted the time that she had been out cold it was obvious that he liked her, it was impossible to not have any feeling for a person when going through what they had.

"You're lying and you know it, you like her it's obvious every one can tell, apart from a few less then observant boys, who would do better not knowing any way." She said and his attention snapped to her right away, people had noticed? No there was nothing to notice she was merely a woman... one who drove him to such despair when she hadn't woken up, who caused him to worry for her... why did this happen, she insisted beasts were not allowed, and if she was not, then he certainly was not allowed to love, so how did it happen, that he had fallen for the protective and stubborn woman who had just confessed her feelings to him in such a way? He turned away from the pink haired woman sure if he kept facing her she would know his train of though, he watched as the fire crackled in the hearth the flames dancing to the tune only it knew. Maybe it wasn't forbidden... why else would it have happened?

"You know, when the girl runs off like that, you're supposed to chase after her." Another voice said and Severus rounded his obsidian eye narrowing to chips as sharp as the volcanic glass they looked like. Golden eyes glittered with a knowing twinkle and he resisted the urge to walk right over and beat the twinkle out of the man, see what he thought then!

"I do not need advice from a love struck werewolf!" he snapped harshly, it was true, Tonks and Remus had ended up together but he hardly needed advice from his former rival. Remus frowned

"She just told you she liked you and your just going to let her run off like that?" he asked raising a confused brow, the man was a mystery that was for sure, if he was going to prevent to man from hurting not only himself but Maya as well then he had to think of something fast.

"Are you sure that's wise? There are rooms in this house that are probably still dangerous this is a house filled with dark magic after all." He said absently, Severus froze, Remus, bastard that he was, was right, this house, was not a place where you wanted to be alone unless you were in a safe room. He let out a low growl the man had just given him the perfect excuse to go after the girl... was he planning this? Striding past them he murmured something and Remus smirked Tonks didn't hear but looked between them confused as the darker man dashed down the hall. Turning to Remus Tonks frowned rising an eyebrow

"What was that?" she asked Remus shrugged a slight smile on his face

"Some people need a push when going after what they want most." He said grabbing Tonks hand

"Come on we should distract Harry, Maya was headed for Buckbeacks room." He said evenly Tonks nodded, though the boy had grown a matured he still had a tendency to snap at the most inopportune times, at least he wasn't rushing in head first, when he had learned what had happened to the two, instead of trying to rush out head first he had calmly asked Severus if there was a way into the mansion. Unfortunately they hadn't been looking for ways in to the house during their escape, so their was nothing to tell, Harry took the depressing news well, considering.

Severus was walking quickly he was not worried, he was not worried, ok, maybe he was a little worried, he knew first hand just how bad the dark arts could be and dark artifacts were no better, something caught his attention and he picked up the pace. Finding a stair case he took the stairs two at a time as a voice drew closer

"H-hey don't do that... Ah! S-stop it..." her words were broken and he dashed down the hall, listening closely as her voice got closer, a sudden shrike filled the air and he ran full tilt bursting open the door he found two pairs of golden eyes turned to him in confusion. Maya was lying on her back while Buckbeak pulled at a lock of her hair letting go of the hair he backed farther in to the room obviously not agreeing with the new comer. Maya sat up a flush crossing her cheeks she turned away from him and stood brushing straw and feathers off her robes

"Se-Severus... what are you doing here..." she said, he guessed she was either embarrassed to be found getting beaten by a hippogriff or she was still distressed over what she had admitted to him... he knew he should try and say something, his reaction had been less then kind...

"Um..." They started at the same time as Maya turned to him both looked up slight pink filling their cheeks as their eyes met

"Uh... y-you go first..." Maya said looking down digging at the floor with her toe

"No, you go first please..." he said, this was awkward, the woman was different, already being in the same room as her was making his heart pound, he couldn't keep lying, he did like her, she was something different, something exotic and strange Her golden eyes and graceful cat like movements, her protectiveness, and her willingness to help him no matter what... no it wasn't just that, all the time he had spent with her had opened something in him, they dueled as equals, despite her hate for his former allegiance she treated him evenly never acting as if he was beneath her. He watched as she shifted looking down at the floor, then she stopped and her could see the regular defiance filling her

"I'm not taking back what I said, what happened, happened, I guess you'll just have to live with it. I'm glad I confessed now I won't feel self-conscious or anything, you realize those days when were where in his hands, at my idiot brothers mercy all I worried about was you, I couldn't get you off my mind. When Mamiya lashed out at me I was glad because he was focused on me and not you... I'm sorry if you're offended by my feelings." She said finally, the dark haired man was stunned for a moment, that whole time, when he was worrying over her, she was attracting Solensen's attention for him, because she was scared for him? A light flush had crossed her face and she averted her eyes her chin up in a strong stance but she was chewing her bottom lip waiting.

"Maya, during the time your where lying in that bed... I couldn't stop thinking about you." He started softly, She froze turning her gaze to him with surprise, she had expected her feelings to be some one sided crush but before she could say anything he continued.

"I've been thinking, about you a lot to, the more I tried to deny even as I was denying it, I was thinking about you... Maya, something about you... I'm not..." he stopped he wasn't about to get tongue-tied in an attempt to tell a woman that he maybe, thought he possibly could think of liking her. She stepped forward her golden eyes seeking his which had been turned away

"Severus." Her voice was soft he looked up, she was close, almost startling him Her reached out grabbing his hand bringing it up she twisted her hand till she laced her fingers

"Maybe I'm not just a beast... I can't help but wonder... if there was more then fate that played a hand in this." She said her glittering golden eyes meeting his deep black ones they were so close he could feel her breaths blow gently across his skin. He reached up his other hand placing it gently on her cheek, she blinked then smiled leaning into it a little

"Am I being silly?" she asked, He shook his no as he ran his thumb along her lower lip, Leaning forward he kissed her softly, this was a real first kiss, not a kiss in a dream to wake her up, not a forced kiss to scare her away, but a kiss to convey what he couldn't put into words. Her eyes widened with surprise at the suddenness of the connection of their lips, The surprise washed away and she closed her eyes. This wasn't a dream... the soft kiss was real, gentle and kind, a shiver ran though he and he pulled away, She opened her eyes looking at him confused at his abrupt movement away from her

"I'm sorry, that was... I'm sorry." He said she shook her head

"Why? For giving me a first kiss?" she asked with a slight smirk he looked at her surprised

"Oh don't tell me you thought I've dated people before? To be honest I have never been interested in anybody before now..." she said with a shrug He paled slightly, those two other times.. the first one, had been forced...

"Hey, I can see your mind working." She said with a frown placing a hand on her hip and pocking his forehead roughly

"You did that because I said something stupid, and the second one was to help me out, those don't count, because I say so, but either way, you gave me my first kiss..." she smiled stepping back and blushing lightly

"I wouldn't have it any other way then to have my first kiss from the one I love." She said He flushed but nodded, he guessed that made sense his first kiss had been... less then enjoyable, but if this counted as his first kiss, with her, He knew he would never forget it.

"You think maybe we should go back to the room before we get yelled at." She asked pulling him from his thoughts, her right hand gripping his sleeves lightly, that's when he realized she was still in the transfigured green pajamas

"I want to get a chance to talk to Remus; maybe we can have permission to get new wands and some cloths." She said crossing her arms and nodding as she echoed his thoughts

"Let me guess more of those flowing robes of yours?" he asked with a slight smirk She grinned

"What can I say I like to fly." She said evenly stepping past him and looking back with a grin

"Race ya." She said with a childish gleam in her eye, now she had admitted that she liked him and knew that he liked her she wasn't afraid to let loose a little, that and the fact she just wanted to get rid of some of her pent up energy. He turned to her raising a skeptical brow had he just kissed a child? She laughed

"Oh come on, running is good for people anyway, I'm board, I'm not much of an emotion person, so the topic of how I'm feeling can only occupy me for so long." She said evenly He frowned stepping forward and grabbing her arm

"Really?" he asked, she nodded

"Yah, pretty much." She said He grinned tugging her back and running off ahead, she blinked a couple time trying to figure out what just happened before dashing off after him. She was glad that for now, they could pretend nothing was wrong.


End file.
